


I’m not going anywhere

by baeconandeggs, cottoncheeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncheeks/pseuds/cottoncheeks
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol swore that they'd marry each other if by the age of 26, they haven't found the person that they want to marry. And while Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol's 26th birthday, Chanyeol found his.





	I’m not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE #172  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** first of all I would like to thank the mods for being soooo patient with me. i honestly didn’t expect i made it to that word count despite that this is the very first fic i finished and my first fest as well. to my prompter, i really hope you enjoy this one and i hope i did justice to it! TT to my beta T, thank you for the help and encouragement!  <3 i hope you all enjoy my word vomit of clicheness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun feels like shit.

 

His head is buzzing and he can barely open his eyes, feeling like he might go blind from the light coming in from the curtain.

 

His whole body hurts like hell and it felt like he slept with tons of bricks above him. He managed to roll to his side and sees the angry red bars that read _3:17 PM_ glaring back at him. He clicks his tongue in annoyance as he remembers that he just skipped a whole day of work. He doesn’t miss a day in work, ever. Mr. Kim’s pissed off face pops out in his mind and he might as well prepare his resignation tomorrow. Imagining the texts bombarding in his phone sends a shiver down his spine. Checking his phone would be the last thing in his mind right now.

 

 

What a way to start the day.

 

 

He blinks multiple times so he can actually wake himself up and tell himself that he's in his apartment and he definitely made it home last night. He can't remember much except for Jongdae drinking with him and telling him to slow down, but yeah, he really made it home.

 

He didn't.

 

The ceiling is off white with circle patterns, way different than his lilac one, and the sheets feels very different like it just screams that he definitely didn't made his way home last night.

 

"Oh, you're up!"

 

Adding to his confusion, his best friend suddenly walks in, carrying a tray of food and hangover meds, half naked.

 

He sits up abruptly, "Chanyeol?"

 

"Do you know anybody else with this face?"

 

His head really hurts like a bitch that he can't even process how he ended up in Chanyeol's apartment. Not that this was his first time being here, but all he knows is that he wasn't even supposed to be here. Jongdae was supposed to bring him home or to his apartment at least.

 

Before asking the man--still in his half naked glory--in front of him he decides to take the painkillers he brought and massaged his temples hoping to soothe himself.

 

"If you were wondering, I was there last night."

 

He looks at Chanyeol with his brows furrowed. _How long was he even there?_

 

"I saw Jongdae carrying you out," he bends down and gets the wooden tray under the bed. Chanyeol never fancied breakfast in bed but he figured the wooden tray is very useful especially when he watches movies from his laptop late at night. He's lazy like that, and streetwise.

 

"I approached you guys but before I could say anything he told me to take you home because he got stuff to do left."

 

Of course Chanyeol didn’t initiate to take him home. Fucking Kim Jongdae. He swears he's going to kill that idiot later.

 

He hums as he drinks the warm glass of water at his side. He didn't notice Chanyeol already put a white shirt on himself until he settles on the bed, still facing him. It's one of the hundred white shirts he owns and up to this day it weirds out Baekhyun why he keeps that much plain white tees. He doesn't complain though, because he uses some of it anyway.

 

Chanyeol offers him to eat his eggs and bacon and pancakes, a combination he perfected since they were 18. Since then, Chanyeol could literally cook anything under the sun.

 

"Why did you drink too much anyway? You have like, a really low tolerance on alcohol."

 

He munches on his bacon. "It was just five shots of vodka."

 

Chanyeol snorts. "Five shots, mmhm."

 

"You should've just taken me home, you know," Baekhyun glares at his best friend and Chanyeol just rolls his eyes on him, but that doesn't shut him up. "My apartment isn’t that far, and besides I couldn't have bothered you like now."

 

"You're not a bother. You know that. Stop acting like my house isn’t your home, too." There wasn't a trace of anger in his voice but Baekhyun can tell there's annoyance in there somewhere because Baekhyun is stubborn just like that. This place is literally his second home.

 

"Why did you even skip your clinic today?"

 

Chanyeol fidgets with the sheets as he stares into space for a few seconds, "because I need to take care of you."

 

_Fuck, the pancakes are so good._

 

"Shut up. Stop upsetting me, I already missed work today," he pouts, mouth still full of the fluffy delight.

 

Chanyeol laughs so loud, the kind that irritates Baekhyun to core and now from his state it's not helping either. He just wants to punch him but at the same time he wants to hear that laugh more. "It's Sunday, Baek. You have no work, I don't have clinic."

 

Of course.

 

He gapes like a fish for a moment and checks his phone—which is dead. He probably won’t have any messages or calls anyway and the face of an angry Mr. Kim immediately disappears. He breathes a sigh of relief and continues to eat his breakfast.

 

They fell on silence after that until he noticed that Chanyeol is looking at him for so long right now. He stops eating and stares back at his bestfriend, who is barely lying on the bed. He’s on his side, propping his weight on his arm as he fidgets the loose thread on his blanket. He obviously hasn’t showered yet judging by his disheveled hair but that doesn’t make him less glorious. It’s insane that Baekhyun finds him the most attractive when he’s in that state. He wants to slap himself for thinking like that.

 

“What?” Baekhyun asked, finally breaking the silence and the kind of awkward staring game.

 

“Despite of being hungover, you still look cute while munching on my pancakes.” He says, a lop-sided smile growing on his lips.

 

Baekhyun frowns, how dare he calls him cute when Baekhyun literally feels like shit. He mutters a _shut the fuck up_ and offered Chanyeol a piece of bacon which the taller happily ate from his fingers.

 

He ignores the knot in his stomach when Chanyeol albeit smiled at him genuinely like it’s any other day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You are useless."

 

Jongdae only smiles sheepishly at him when they meet for hot pot that night. He still can't forgive Jongdae for throwing him to Chanyeol like that last night. Whatever stuff he was supposed to do that night was surely trash.

 

"Absolutely useless," he mumbles as he stirs the medium spicy pot in front of them.

 

"Come on, it went fine!" he whines. “Didn’t it?””

 

He only glares back at him and pops a piece of mushroom in his mouth. There are not much people tonight and he likes it. This restaurant is not one of his favorites to eat a hot pot but at least they’re decent.

 

“Baek?”

 

“He didn’t say anything.” He mumbles. He continues to stir and breaks the noodles in half. Atleast this restaurant's ambiance made up the gloominess he's feeling right now. “He probably forgot about it.”

 

They ate in silence after that. He knows Jongdae wanted to ask why or how but thankfully he doesn’t continue because he can’t answer either of those. He doesn’t want to dwell with the fact that he’s Chanyeol’s bestfriend, and he can actually tell him anything—everything—but there are some things that he should keep to himself for now. He doesn’t even know if he’s allowed to be disappointed—or hurt— when Chanyeol asked him out for a dinner last week, after months of not seeing each other in person.

 

 

It was a typical conversation really, just the good old catching up between bestfriends. Baekhyun telling him that his boss, Mr. Kim is actually considering to promote him after two years (finally), and Chanyeol telling him about his encounter on his 17 year old patient having her permanent molar extracted and how the girl kept telling him that she wants to kiss him while she was coming down from the sedation.

 

They exchanged a good round of laughs and a hefty amount of desserts after the main course since they are both sucker for sweets. It was after they finished a bottle of wine that the waiter recommended when Chanyeol opened up about his father. Both of his parents already resided in LA five years ago, leaving Chanyeol alone since he wants to finish his studies. His father is his hero, his number one fan, and just like any dads out there, they want what’s best for their son.

 

_“They are enjoying LA a lot.”_

 

_“I’m glad to hear that.”_

 

_“Also, they want me to settle down.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“Can you believe Dad wants me to marry a dentist? Real shocker.”_

 

It took two glasses of water when Baekhyun asked the waiter for the bill and paid for everything. Chanyeol was confused for a while but he reassured him that he can pay for the next dinner—if there’s one.

 

 

He went home alone that night.

 

 

 

Jongdae clears his throat. That seemed to break Baekhyun’s reverie and he looked down on the hotpot, still steaming and was barely touched.

 

“Dae, I know that look. Just—stop looking at me like that.” He sighs. “It’s his choice. It wasn’t like he remembers anything from five years ago.”

 

“You should’ve just told him.” Jongdae interrupts. He’s pretty sure he repeated that several times last night and Baekhyun just can’t seem understand why that is so easy for Jongdae to say, because he really has no guts at all. He won’t risk anything just to make Chanyeol remember what happened when they were 21 when he knows the consequences it will bring. They were drunk, at least Chanyeol is. And he isn’t even sure of what Chanyeol feels about him.

 

One thing is for sure, he can’t lose his bestfriend.

 

“Maybe not now.” He added. Now that he realizes it, he is famished.

 

Jongdae only looks at him, eyes full of pity as he soaks the noodles deeper in the hot pot.

 

“If it bothers you, he didn't hear anything last night. You we're literally knocked out when he found us." Jongdae took over the stirring and gets all the Spam to himself.

 

"I’m not sure if you blurted out stuff when he took you home, though."

 

He just felt like his headache just got worse. He just wants to finish eating and plop himself to bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Having lack of sleep isn’t new to Baekhyun, but that doesn’t stop him from freshening himself up and looked like he got the best sleep of his life on his way to work.

 

He parks his car on his usual lot and greets some of his seniors on the way. Working at the Kim Corporation for two years now may not be that exciting anymore but his workmates are actually nice and the pay is not bad either so he doesn’t see himself breaking out, for now.

 

The people on the way to the elevator is jam packed and since he wants to be much earlier for today he doesn’t think twice of sneaking is way to the front of the elevator and doesn’t risk on waiting for the second batch to go up.

 

The elevator chimes and as soon the door opens, a beaming smile greets him.

 

“Baekhyun-hyung!”

 

 

_Shit._

 

 

He blinks at the man in front of him, hair slicked back perfectly, skin that shines like a precious bronze, and an obviously expensive suit to go with it is just a marvelous sight to see. He felt his knees weaken, not because of the man but because of some judgmental stares around him as he noticed that he's the only one who didn't do his greeting yet.

 

"O-oh, G-goodmorning, Mr. Kim." He bows which earns a chuckle from the CFO himself.

 

The people quickly eased their way in when their CFO made way, making sure Baekhyun gets to hop inside too.

 

His floor is at the topmost so he had to endure the eyes of everyone. It isn't even that hot but he can feel the sweat prickling his nape. Kim Jongin still smiles at him and he can't help but smile back too, because this is his fucking CFO and it's rude to not smile back, especially when the workers around them have their eyes on them both, which actually just made it worse because right now they just look like lovestruck puppies.

 

"Oh, here! I brought you coffee. Careful, it's hot." He hands him a venti cup—which he didn’t noticed—and Baekhyun just wants to curl from embarrassment, really.

 

"Y-you shouldn't have bothered, M-Mr. Kim." he raises his hand to refuse but the CFO is having none of it.

 

"Hyung, come on. I always buy you coffee." He hears an annoyed cough at the back, great.

 

He silently thanks when the elevator chimes and almost the all of the workers step outside, leaving the two of them alone. He finally breathes as the elevator closed and made its way up to the 40th floor.

 

"I was on my way to the lobby to wait for you but I guess I'm lucky."

 

Baekhyun groans. "You’re going to be the death of me someday, Jongin-ah."

 

The CFO only pouts at him. Sometimes Baekhyun thinks if this man is really the CFO of one of the biggest companies in the country. Jongin can really be intimidating at first, an aura when he’s all serious and concentrates so much on his duties, an aura that just screams that he's untouchable. He guesses that good looks indeed runs on the blood, and as the nephew of the CEO he's expected to be as smart as his uncle with math and finances and stuff, but he's not only that. With his extremely good looks and a body structure that looked like he just came out from a comic book, he can surely pass off as a model. He also heard from the gossipers around that he parties so much and enjoys luxuries, just like any other third generation conglomerate.

 

Though Baekhyun doesn’t really care that much though. With tons of women on the CFO’s feet, he expects him to be just like any other rich jerk—who is just really smart with math stuff—and surrounded with fake people who leeches his money off him.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t really remember it but it was almost three years ago when the CFO just came to him on a lunch break and asked if the seat in front of him is vacant. He was sweating and he barely ate his food that day because the CFO just straight up sat in front for him on a lunch break and for the record, he never eats with anyone. A phenomenon happened though, when the daunting man smiled at him like he just made him laugh when he did nothing but stare.

 

“ _I-Is there something on my face, Mr. Kim?"_ was the very first thing he said to the man. Jongin just chuckled and never answered Baekhyun.

 

This shattered everything Baekhyun thought Jongin was.

 

 

What was an awkward encounter at first blossomed into a friendship that nobody in the company could’ve imagined. Mr. Kim, the CEO himself even questioned as to why Jongin is always visiting the 40th floor. The CEO gave him the weird look at first but never pried right after, saying that he’s happy to see some changes in his nephew, who actually made a real friend inside the workplace.

 

The CFO always tail on him since then. Despite of his aura, Jongin is just really a kid at heart. He loves to annoy Baekhyun whenever they're on break and he loves to doodle stuff on his scratch papers and tissues. He is literally a big bear. To Baekhyun, he’s the most adorable little brother he’s ever had, and his CFO as well. That’s just that. He may be subtle about liking the older but Jongin gets it, so he thought.

 

 

"You are still my boss. I am still a mere secretary of the CEO. Everytime you do this thing," he waves his cup of venti in the air, making Jongin wince. "it sparks the fire in their eyes. It goes straight to their mouths, Jongin."

 

The elevator chimes again and they finally reached their floor. It confused Baekhyun for a moment when Jongin didn't go to his floor but he remembers that it's Monday and he needs to report to the CEO.

 

Jongin whines as they step out of the elevator. "But I do this for you for almost a year now. They should be used to it."

 

The thing is, Baekhyun isn't just used to the Kim Jongin treatment and the CFO just doesn't give a shit, really. Going on for three years of hearing the whispers of some of the jealous employees everyday is seriously tiring as fuck. He’s in Kim Corporation to work and pay his bills on time and dealing with their pettiness is the last thing on his mind.

 

Jongin isn’t the type to be nosy and unsurprisingly people just automatically shut up when he’s around. Though he might’ve heard some of the talks around the company for a while now but because Baekhyun is too nice, he learned to let it go.

 

Baekhyun will never forget the first time Jongin gave Baekhyun a cup of coffee. It was a year ago when his assistant, Sooyoung, entered his office which had the smaller confused because Sooyoung never entered his office before. The elegant lady had a cup of coffee in her hands and eyed Baekhyun from head to toe before giving him the cup. He was too astounded and before he could ask where it came from she's already out the door.

 

 

_Hyung, i hope you like it!_

_\- J_

 

 

He only scoffs and before he knows it they're already in front of the CEO's office. He gets his spare keys and lets Jongin in.

 

"I ordered a different flavor by the way, you'll probably like it." he beams as he bounces on the couch. He’s lucky his uncle isn’t around yet, he probably would’ve get a good scolding at this early just like what happened last week.

 

He never once doubted Jongin’s taste and it melts his heart that the latter actually pays attention to what he likes. He smiles and mutters a _thanks_.

 

 

 

 

After finishing his morning task and leaves Jongin to the CEO, he feels a buzz in his pocket and braces himself for Jongdae's memes again, his morning routine.

 

From Chanyeollie:

[11:41am] Hey Baek, are u free this wednesday?

[11:41am] just thinking we could go grab dinner again

 

Baekhyun's heart races. It was a week since Chanyeol invited him to dinner and it surprised him because Chanyeol is one of the busiest people he knew. They barely even met when they were in college let alone when they were already working.

 

Flashback of the last dinner they had haunted him again. Seeing Chanyeol's face full of giddiness as he tells him stories, just like when they were 12 all over again sent warmth to his heart because he realized how much he missed the latter. He missed how they were too uncaring just like when they were in high school, and how they always talk about the highlights of each others' day when they were in college. He wouldn't trade those moments for anything. They would always find a way to reach out before, practicing the habit of going to each other’s apartments on weekends and free days and do nothing than lazing in the couch and pig out. Knowing he had Chanyeol at the end of a stressful week, it was an easy life for Baekhyun.

 

Now that both of them are over it and living on separate lives, Baekhyun knows better than to call Chanyeol and invite him for ice cream just because he’s bored. Everything is different now and he’s used to it.

 

Adulting is a different story, and it is fucking hard.

 

It just made it worse when Chanyeol told him he might marry a dentist someday because that's what his parents would want for him.

 

Who is Baekhyun to disagree anyway?

 

He is not even supposed to agree on meeting him because he is busy with all the pending office works since Mr. Kim will be going to China tomorrow, and he knows he's gonna do overtime this week.

 

And he also kind of doesn't want to see Chanyeol's face at the moment, even if it kills him.

 

 

But the thing is, he can't say no to Chanyeol.

 

 

To: Chanyeollie

[11:43am] seems lik someone has a lot of free time ;D

[11:43am] sure, i can do wednesday

 

From: Chanyeollie

[11:44am] gotta make the most of it ;)

[11:44am] see you baek

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You know what, you're so petty."

 

Jongin scowls at him as he picks on his leafy lunch for today. He started his new diet lately and it kills him, to be honest. He rarely eats his veggies and it just not so him to eat some kale and spinach for lunch.

 

"I already know that, but thank you I guess?"

 

Jongin stabs at the poor salad and scrunches as he struggles to munch on it. “You didn’t even ask Chanyeol hyung if he wants to marry a dentist."

 

He’s on his same old menu for lunch again. It’s not bad though, since the bulgogi is one of the best food in the resto in this building but he can’t help but feel that the comfort he finds in his usual is finally irking him. "I don’t need to ask that, I know he’ll never deny his dad." he pointed out.

 

Jongin scoffs. “You’re talking as if he doesn’t have a choice.”

 

Not that he doesn’t have a choice, but knowing Chanyeol he just lived to make his parents proud no matter what. He’s really good at it, and so far he doesn’t have any against in their decisions because he knows they are the best for him. It just happened that whatever they recommended Chanyeol is what he prefers to do as well. If he thinks about it Chanyeol is like a robot, but a happy robot at that. He’s just too filial.

 

“It makes sense though. They’re a family of dentists after all.”

 

Jongin chuckles at that. Baekhyun knows that Jongin will have the same fate as Chanyeol soon. Being at 23 is the perfect age for son of conglomerates like him to marry and if that day comes, Baekhyun will laugh his ass off because unlike Chanyeol, Jongin is a total rebel.

 

He’s only in this business because of his inheritance, after all. And it’s not bad.

 

It’s just that his family doesn’t know that he’s into men more than he’s into women.

 

“I won’t marry a businessman or woman though, that’s for sure.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is glowing. They're in a different restaurant this time. It wasn't as fancy as before but it just have the right amount of class. They're quite lucky that night because only a few tables are occupied and that means faster food service.

 

Chanyeol is wearing his slacks and a long sleeved dress shirt which sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. He has a different hairstyle now too, and he admits that this comma hair definitely suits him so much. It showcases his forehead which Baekhyun thinks is one of his best assets and it highlights his big ears better.

 

Meanwhile, he was still on his suit and he's sure he kinda looks haggard right now from all the paperworks he tried to finish on time and reminding Mr. Kim about his meetings until tomorrow, plus arranging the appointments for his trip to China.

 

"Why do you look constipated?"

 

Chanyeol looks at him amusingly as he puts down the menu. He might as well be constipated from all the stress and feelings he's going through right now.

 

"You look dashing." He rolls his eyes. That was supposed to be his rebuttal, a sarcasm at least because that’s what they usually do when they meet each other. But that was true, dashing is actually an understatement to describe Chanyeol right now. He just looks… glorious.

 

"Actually, two of my patients told me I'm glowing.” He says like he’s somehow not convinced. “Do I?"

 

Baekhyun leans back on his seat and smirks as he tries to figure out what his patients really mean. "Did you just get laid, Park?"

 

The taller laughs boisterously, attracting some people who are peacefully eating on their tables. He does this slapping on his lap thigh and his left eye twitches so much when he does laugh uncontrollably. Some may think this is a real ruin for his insane good looks but Baekhyun begs to disagree.

 

"No. Didn't get to for months now." He sighs as he’s coming down from his laughter.

 

"Interesting."

 

"Stop judging me."

 

 

The food arrives earlier than they expected. Baekhyun is famished so he only gives Chanyeol a series of ‘yeah’, ‘really’, ‘mmhm’, and ‘oh’s as he kept on talking about his patients and how he manages to get newer ones these past few months. Mostly young girls and women their mid 20s.

 

“Looks like they more and more are eager tp get their tooth extracted and have their braces, isn’t it?” he teases, knowing how much his looks actually attracts patients.

 

Chanyeol only chuckles at that. This rich bastard.

 

He stares at his almost finished steak for too long as he contemplates himself. He's never been this nervous before and he wants to slap himself. He seriously needs to get his shit together.

 

He looks up and goes for it.

 

"Are you—are you thinking of dating somebody?"

 

“Nope,” he ends with a pop. "I’m too busy to just date or get a fling out there."

 

“But it’s like what? Five years since?"

 

He hums, before he could follow that up Chanyeol grabs a fry in the plate and mutters, "You know, dad is right. I should get married instead.”

 

He felt his heart ran its way up to his throat. He looks at Chanyeol who is just casually eating fries and suddenly he just can’t hear anything. He wants to throw up, his stomach is feeling funny all of a sudden as the words “get married” keeps on replaying on his ears like a mantra.

 

“—Baek?”

 

He blinks as he realized that Chanyeol’s hand is now on top of his. “You’re spacing out. Are you okay? Do you me to get the bill?”

 

“N-no. I’m fine. You were saying?”

 

“You must be tired. Well,” he clears his throat, his hand still on top of Baekhyun’s and the smaller can’t help but feel so cold. Chanyeol’s touch wasn’t this foreign before.

 

“I was asking what your plans are for your birthday next week.”

 

 

His… birthday?

 

 

“Oh shit, right. Uhm, just at home I guess? I’m getting a birthday leave anyway.”

 

Chanyeol raises his brows. "Really, well I was thinking we could go to somewhere out of town? You deserve a break, not a 'netflix and eat a pint of ice cream' kind of celebration."

 

"Out of town? Where though?"

 

"Leave it to me."

 

The thing is, he doesn't really think of how to celebrate his birthday this year, to be honest. Every year he just gets lazy and he thinks that he’s not gonna get any younger and regrets it that he didn’t got to spend another year splurging himself. The last time he got to spend a real celebration was when he turned 21, where all of his friends back in the university were present and they had a party in Chanyeol’s old apartment. Not that he remembers everything happened that night but everybody was getting shit-faced while he and Chanyeol settled in the bedroom, playing Mario Kart in his PS4 with bottles of beer on their side and a chocolate cake half eaten.

 

Since then when everybody got busy with their personal lives, he pretty much spent his birthday mostly alone. He only gets to spend his birthday with Chanyeol only when he’s not busy, and that is like 3 days after. He’s not complaining though, he’s used to it and he’s okay with that.

 

“Are you sure you’re not busy next week?” he asks as he spots the incoming waiter who’s carrying their caramel chocolate-filled lava cake. He’s already salivating by the look of it.

 

“But I like my ‘netflix and ice cream’ kind of birthday night."

 

Chanyeol snorts, taking his hand off Baekhyun’s and gets a fork to split their cake into half. “Your birthday is not a celebration of heartbreak, Baekhyunnie.”

 

 

_Well, maybe it is._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Turns out Jongin lent Chanyeol his 3 hours away from the city for his birthday. Chanyeol was supposed to keep it a secret to Jongin but the younger found out when Chanyeol mentioned the date.

 

Jongin was completely ignoring the greetings of the employees as he stomps his way to Baekhyun’s office. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re filing a birthday leave?”

 

Baekhyun half screams an “oh my god” as Jongin abruptly opened the door, causing some of his empty file boxes to fall. He breathes for a second and feels his erratic heartbeat from the noise to his peaceful office.

 

“Damn it Jongin! I always file for a birthday leave.”

 

“I know but, why is Chanyeol hyung taking you out?” Jongin asks, confused. For the past three years he has also known Chanyeol and spent several occasions with him, he doesn't take Baekhyun out. Knowing how busy he can get and he can barely find time for their usual Friday night outs, let alone spend time with Baekhyun alone.

 

If he knew them earlier, he would know that Chanyeol used to take Baekhyun out a lot when they were in high school. Both of them loved exploring and they would go to places they've never been after school that would usually result to Baekhyun's mom scolding him for going home late and Chanyeol reasoning out that they had projects to do.

 

“What’s wrong with Chanyeol taking me out?”

 

“I mean, he doesn’t usually do that—I mean,”

 

“Yeah I know what you mean," he sighs. "I don’t know either.”

 

“Well, I can’t skip work next week for that. Not that I’m invited anyway.” Jongin straightens up from leaning against the door, pouting as he walks back to his office.

 

Baekhyun chuckles, too amused for tolerating a big bear like his CFO.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol decides to use his car to fetch Baekhyun from his apartment. It was 7 AM when he called Baekhyun that he was already outside waiting for him. As the late comer that he is, he hastily grabs the first thing he sees in his closet and puts them on. He gets his bag which he packed last night and his ever trusted black cap so he can hide his hideous hair.

 

"I swear to God Yeol, warn a guy next time."

 

He hands Baekhyun a coffee which he suspects is caramel macchiato, his favorite. "I know you're gonna move a lot slower if I tell you what time I'm gonna come to get you."

 

"Whatever. Where's Jongdae?"

 

"Oh. He bailed last minute, I forgot to tell you."

 

Baekhyun almost choked from sipping his coffee. Jongdae didn’t even tell him. Which means—

 

“What?! Why?"

 

"He said the studio is gonna be pretty busy this week since they're preparing for one of their artist's comeback."

 

_Complete BS._ "O-oh, okay."

 

As much as he wants to thank Jongdae for being an ever reliable friend for years, he really just wants to punch him in the face right now. Baekhyun only agreed with this whole thing because it means that Jongdae will also be there, not Chanyeol alone. He is thankful for this birthday getaway, really, but it would be hella awkward. At least for him.

 

To: Jongdae

[7:14am] I'm gonna kill you when we get back

[7:14am] Make sure I don't see your ugly face

 

From: Jongdae

[7:16am] Whoa chill Byun! It's gonna be fine!

[7:16am] Besides what I told him was true tho im dying here bAEK

 

To: Jongdae

[7:17am] Serves u right

 

From: Jongdae

[7:18am] Fuck you

[7:18am] Don't forget to tell me details

 

 

Baekhyun didn’t even notice he was asleep for the whole ride despite of the coffee he drank. The last thing he remembers was Chanyeol telling him to nap so they can switch later for the next hour but now there they are, in front of a fucking huge resthouse.

 

They were welcomed by Mrs. Lee, the caretaker and immediately toured them around the house. The interior isn’t much, four rooms in total, one huge kitchen—in which Chanyeol got excited—an infinity pool with a perfect view of the beach, and a Jacuzzi.

 

A fucking Jacuzzi, just beside the pool.

 

 

“I have no words for Kim Jongin right now.”

 

He snickers and reaches out for Chanyeol’s shoulder and massages it for a bit, a habit he picked up when they were young. “And we’ll have all of this to ourselves, Yeol.” He shakes his head in amusement. “The fuck. ”

 

“This reminds me of our weekend getaways when we were in college.”

 

Baekhyun grins at him. _Just like the old times._

 

 

 

After settling their stuff in their own rooms, Baekhyun just realized that this eerily looks like they’re newlyweds. Him, Chanyeol, and this just screams a perfect picture of honeymoon when they’re just celebrating his birthday tomorrow. _Great._

 

The moment he plops himself to bed as he screams into his pillow is when Chanyeol opened the door.

 

“Baek I—what are you doing?”

 

He peeps onto his shoulder and damn, Chanyeol being half naked really does things to him.

 

“I’m—tired, I guess?”

 

In disbelief, he threw his towel at Baekhyun. “Hey, I drove all the way here because you were sleeping the whole time. Get up!”

 

Baekhyun always found amusement in teasing him so when he dragged the latter’s legs off the bed he didn’t waste time in kicking him as well. This didn’t work though because Chanyeol is basically stronger than him so he ends up in the floor.

 

“You are gonna waste this day by sleeping, idiot. Join me in the pool!”

 

This time, Baekhyun doesn’t refuse.

 

 

 

 

They spent all day just swimming and pigging out whatever Mrs. Lee is serving them. At first they hesitated, telling Mrs. Lee they can cook their own food and not tire the old woman but she insisted and tells them that Jongin personally asked her to make them feel at home and give Baekhyun the time of his life because he deserves it.

 

Speaking of Jongin, despite of the back to back meetings in the company and unprepared appointments, managed to call Baekhyun from time to time which made Sooyoung annoyed. He only laughed at the latter and tells him to hang up before Sooyoung makes up her mind and keeps all the sugar packets and stirrers from the breakroom from him.

 

Jongin also had tons of chocolates delivered in his room, with a card “ _this is not my gift yet_ ” written on it. Baekhyun remembers almost a year ago when Jongin asked what does he want for a birthday gift and Baekhyun refused to answer it. He must’ve remembered how fond he is of sweets.

 

They found themselves settling on the dimly lit kitchen after they munched on the homemade cookies made by Mrs. Lee earlier. There were enough beers Chanyeol bought for them both and Baekhyun can’t even drink that much anyway, so pretty much it’s enough just for Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol huddled close to Baekhyun even though the breakfast island is a bit wide for two people. He’s wearing a black tank top that showcased a better look at his biceps. He gulps as he noticed how it flexes when he grips on his cold beer.

 

 

Fuck.

 

 

He looks away fast, hoping that Chanyeol didn’t notice him staring all this time. The beers were as cold as they want them to be and the heater is working well but Baekhyun feels really hot. Really, really hot.

 

"Jongin really cares about you a lot."

 

Chanyeol is now on his 4th bottle, eyes closed as he sighed deeply. Baekhyun thought he could stop himself but he just really can't. When the latter chugs down half of his beer, he grabs this opportunity to take a deeper look on Chanyeol's neck. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows and Baekhyun felt himself dizzying when he's just on his 2nd bottle. When he finished, Chanyeol's lips parts a bit and sighs.

 

He almost loses it. He clears his throat and looks away again. He's gonna be doomed if he keeps on doing this.

 

"Jongin likes you, you know."

 

 

 

 

————

 

“ _I like you, hyung.”_

Baekhyun splutters his drink all over the table. It was just any other day, the lunch is good, the weather is good, and work is doing fine even though it’s stressful but it’s expected. Everything is expected, except for Jongin who’s in front of him—now beside him—patting his back to help him ease his non-stop coughing.

 

He was strongly patting his chest, hoping that he could ease himself and he can still fucking feel the lost water somewhere in his throat and nose.

 

Jongin was muttering “ _hyung, I’m sorry”_ and “ _hyung, are you okay_ ” several times before Baekhyun can finally speak and suddenly smacked him in the head out of shock.

 

“ _How can you expect me to be okay when you suddenly dropped a bomb like that?”_

 

“ _I-I’m sorry! I can’t stop myself you know that_!” Jongin caresses the back of his head and Baekhyun felt great regret when he realized he just smacked his CFO. He turns around and silently thanks that there are not much workers around anymore.

 

Jongin’s face is still beet red from his confession. Baekhyun didn’t know what to say, to be honest. He didn’t even realize that Jongin likes men, let alone him. He knows how caring Jongin is when it comes to him but that’s just because he’s the only person that Jongin trusts in the workplace aside from his own uncle and they already made a great friendship. He is like a little brother to Baekhyun and he is his boss as well. How can he—

 

_“Hyung?”_

 

————

 

 

 

 

 

————

 

Baekhyun snaps his head back to him and Chanyeol is looking elsewhere but Baekhyun, "I know."

 

A silence envelops them both. He decides to stop at the 2nd bottle, feeling like he might vomit anytime soon and he actually doesn’t want to spend his birthday tomorrow with a hangover. Chanyeol on the other hand, having a high tolerance for alcohol, is pretty much not stopping anytime soon.

 

He checks the time and it’s already 11 in the evening. He doesn’t know how long he can suppress himself from drowsiness and attacking the man beside him.

 

It’s too hot.

 

 

Fucking stop, Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

"Do you like him?"

 

 

 

 

 

————

 

_“I’m sorry, Jongin-ah.”_

 

There it is. The thing that he’s scared to even see. The hurt in Jongin’s eyes is so visible and it pains Baekhyun that he’s the one causing it.

 

A sudden change appears in the younger’s face and is replaced by a bright smile, the one that Baekhyun saw when Jongin asked him to go lunch with him for the first time. “ _It’s okay hyung, I know.”_

 

Baekhyun grabs Jongin’s hand and caresses it. He really felt bad about what he did, but he can’t help it. Of all people he can’t manage to hurt Jongin, he can’t lose him. _“I’m sorry I smacked you, Mr. Kim.”_

 

Jongin chuckles, it’s too painful. _“It’s okay. I just want to let you know.”_

 

————

 

 

 

 

 

————

 

"No."

 

As Baekhyun recalls it, he realizes what could have been if things turn the other way around. He could have a good relationship with Jongin, as what his own boss said that they actually complement each other, but that is just a perspective of Jongin’s uncle seeing them as best of friends. Jongin is amazing, he can be a kid sometimes but Baekhyun thinks that’s what makes him adorable. He’s someone any man or woman can dream of. He has literally everything, and he actually likes Baekhyun.

 

He can give it a try, but he didn’t.

 

He could have taken back everything he said, but he didn’t.

 

That’s why they’re still good friends, and still hopeless.

 

 

“Why didn’t you give it a try with him?”

 

Baekhyun snorts. He can already feel his cheeks heat up and he’s sure his ears are beet red by now, “I see him as just my little brother, Yeol.”

 

“It’s been what—years since you’ve dated. I even met the last man you dated a month ago—I forgot to tell you!” Chanyeol’s eyes widen with the realization. “What was his name?

Jonghyuk? Donghyuk?”

 

“Joohyuk.”

 

“Yeah! Joohyuk!” He claps his hand which made Baekhyun flinch, “his wife is my patient.”

 

Well damn. Why is everybody settling down but him? As far as he remembers, Joohyuk is not that someone whom he imagines being committed. He remembers all the fun in that last relationship, being roommates and all, thinking that it could last for a long time (because that’s what everybody thinks so, too) since they’ve been through a lot despite of the hell that is college.

 

He thought wrong though since Joohyuk wants to find himself, whatever that means, right after the college graduation. He thinks that maybe that man never wanted to commit himself after all.

 

It was a hurting celebration, but with his friends celebrating his graduation party with him and seeing Chanyeol dance with his two left feet in the side of the road on their way home made him think that he’ll be fine after all.

 

_People change indeed_ , he guesses.

 

“Good for him.”

 

 

 

The last time he checked the time on his phone was 11:30, but Chanyeol is still enjoying his 5th bottle. He decides to grab a 3rd bottle but every time his best friend sips from the bottle, it made his head turn so bad and he just wants to retreat to his room as soon as possible.

 

“You could go out there and date, you know. Go and meet people. You deserve someone.”

 

Baekhyun scoffed. _You deserve someone._ It’s been the nth time he heard that from different people. People from his workplace, from Jongdae, from Jongin, from Chanyeol.

 

How do you even deserve someone? What did you even do to deserve a _someone_?

 

The thing is, he already locked his self from anyone a long time ago. He doesn’t want just someone.

 

And he’s just tired of hearing it.

 

“I’m too busy.”

 

This time Chanyeol doesn’t get a 6th bottle. He shifts until he faces Baekhyun in all his glory. His cheeks are red too, eyes too soft, and some of his hair are sticking out from their place. He wants to reach out and clear some strands from his eyes, but he knows better.

 

He blinks for several times and he thinks it’s just the alcohol in him that sees Chanyeol’s hands reaching out and touches his temple.

 

He doesn’t resist.

 

Chanyeol’s slight touch made him shiver and he blames it all on the alcohol, really. He just hopes that his best friend didn’t notice that but he guesses it’s too late when Chanyeol lets out a small chuckle which just made him all weaker because it’s so sexy, so, so sexy, and all of a sudden they’re too close to his liking.

 

He can already feel Chanyeol’s breath in his own face. He can clearly see his eyelashes fluttering dangerously close to him and damn, if it felt hot earlier, then this one is already melting his insides. He doesn’t want to close his eyes even if he can barely see anything, Chanyeol is still incredibly stunning in this dimly lit room.

 

It was a split second when he felt that pair of lips. He thinks it was supposed to be in his cheeks but he shifted a little so it landed on the corner of his lips instead. It was full of warmth… home.

 

Chanyeol leans back, his hand still on the smaller’s cheek, “I hope you’re not too busy for me.”

 

And there goes that smile again. Baekhyun will always remember that smile, “I can always try.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BAEKHYUNNIEEEEEEE!!!!”

 

Multiple booming pops of birthday poppers dominated his room. His head was still buzzing and he can barely make out what’s happening until he felt something on his side.

 

 

Balloons.

 

 

“Goddammit, Chanyeol!”

 

He blinks his eyes as he slowly sits up. He hears Chanyeol still singing him a birthday song and while he’s at it, he notices strings of silver and white balloons from the ceiling with pictures on them. He blinks as he tries to picture out the images on them.

 

He sees one picture where he recognized was when he’s 13 with his first puppy which Chanyeol gave him on his birthday. The one beside it was when he was 16 on his last Prom with Jongdae and Chanyeol, all smiles with icing on their faces. The other one was when he was 10 when they were on their way to the playground newly built around the neighborhood. He was frowning in the picture and he remembers because he also wants Chanyeol to take a picture with him but his best friend ended up taking a picture of him instead, telling Baekhyun that he wants to try the camera too.

 

The one that made him laugh was a picture when he was 23. They were in Chanyeol’s clinic and it was just the first few months, he didn’t have that much patients except for some of their friends, some patients recommended by his father, and Baekhyun.

 

He just finished his session of teeth cleaning when he found different mouthpieces in Chanyeol’s cabinet. Because he’s very nosy, he took it out and tried one for himself. He found it funny when he looked at himself in the mirror and made Chanyeol wear one too. The latter took a pretty long convincing before he finally wore it and took a picture of themselves.

 

He will never forget how they drooled a lot from too much laughing.

 

The one that caught his attention though was when he was 18 when they celebrated their high school graduation party. Chanyeol was dating someone at this time—he doesn’t even remember the girl’s name even though they were classmates for the whole year—but he will never forget how his bestfriend ditched the poor girl when she asked him to come home with her just because Baekhyun has no one to be with when he decides to go home.

 

He could’ve gotten a good lay that night, he thought, but Chanyeol is just that caring because he thinks Baekhyun can’t go home on his own if he was drunk when it’s basically the other way round.

 

It was full of memories, the picture ranged from when he was a kid to the present. It overwhelmed him that he almost cried when he turned back and sees two big numbers just above the bedhead.

 

“You were sleeping like a rock so it’s easy to put up all these.” He chuckled.

 

“You did all of these while I was asleep? Did you even sleep?”

 

Chanyeol only shrugged. This idiot really took advantage of his sleeping habit.

 

Mrs. Lee then appeared behind him holding in which he judged was a homemade chocolate cake. The older woman greeted him with the sweetest smile.

 

Chanyeol gets the cake from her and lights it up. He had dark circles in his eyes but the twinkling is very visible as he chants Baekhyun his birthday song again. It is such a sight and he can’t stop but get a bit teary eyed.

 

“Happy 26th birthday, Baekhyun. Make a wish!”

 

He closes his eyes and wishes for the same old wish he’s been praying for the past five years now.

 

 

_Chanyeol’s happiness._

 

 

He opens his eyes and sees Chanyeol smiling at him, “if Jongdae was here we already filled your face with the cake, but not today.” He looks at Mrs. Lee behind him who’s already furrowing her brows.

 

He lets out a nervous chuckle, “Mrs. Lee’s cake looks so delicious.”

 

Mrs. Lee smiles and tells them to go out quickly to have breakfast. Before Chanyeol could grab his arm, he stood up and tiptoes to kiss Chanyeol on his cheek, not missing the full blush glowing in his face right after. _So cute._ “Thanks, Yeol.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was already past 10 in the morning and despite of Jongdae’s busy schedule he was able to call Baekhyun for the 14th time now and instead of a happy greeting all he heard were whines from the producer because of the unanswered calls. As expected, Jongdae promised him restaurant vouchers and backstage passes when he comes back and Baekhyun just can’t wait for it.

 

_“You gotta tell me the important details when you get back, Byun.”_

 

“Whatever.”

 

Mrs. Lee’s cooking was superb as expected. They were lead to the dining area and the table was filled with different food, including his favorite spicy stir fried pork.

 

Chanyeol made them both a healthy smoothie which Baekhyun surprisingly took a liking even though he wasn’t a fan of healthy stuff unlike Chanyeol. They barely spoke to each other as they were feasting on everything that’s on the table, from kimchi pancakes to toasted bacons—fruits and side dishes, they can’t get enough.

 

He just wants to take Mrs. Lee home.

 

As he was on his 7th slice of watermelon, he heard his phone ringing again on his side and put it to loudspeaker as soon as he saw the name.

 

“ _HYUNG HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”_

 

Chanyeol chuckled beside him, Jongin can get pretty loud when he’s excited.

 

“Tone it down, Jongin-ah, and yes thank you.”

 

_“Did you receive my gift yet?”_

 

“Gift? What—”

 

Mrs. Lee then appears in front of him, holding a small box. He mouths “what is that” but Mrs. Lee only shrugged. He hears Chanyeol low whistles beside him.

 

_“I hope you like it, hyung! Gotta go, I have a meeting.”_

 

For the past 4 years, Baekhyun was always satisfied in his ‘Netflix and ice cream’ kind of birthday night. If he’s lucky, he gets to claim his birthday leave which he managed to for the last two years. He also thought of going back to his hometown, but his mom would only nag at him about not having a haircut and a proper hair color. She would give him a birthday celebration, but this also means a family reunion and a town gathering which would go down to endless questions of “where is your girlfriend?” and “can you lend me money?” for him so he would rather not go home for that. He never got to spend his birthday the way he wanted it, but there’s nothing he can do. The loneliness he felt for the past 4 years is always made up by someone who’s taller than him and obviously richer who always made sure to spend a day with him even if it’s a week late.

 

It’s always his best birthday gift.

 

 

 

 

They made the most of this day despite of Chanyeol having little to no sleep. They decided to go kayaking but when they barged in one of Jongin’s garage for his beach equipment, they saw the most superb thing they could ever imagine doing on this two day vacation on his rest house.

 

Trying the jet ski for the first time is one of the worst decisions he has ever made in his existence. Because of too much excitement and trying to look cool for once, he fell multiple times and choked on too much water. Not to mention that his nose hurts really bad.

 

Chanyeol on the other hand, found amusement in his eagerness and just settled on the shore in his beach shorts and white tank top. He screamed at Chanyeol to help him but the latter just shrugged him off, telling him to practice more. That fucker, really.

 

Turns out that his giant of a bestfriend is a pro. He got to learn it when he visited his parents in LA summer last year, which Baekhyun remembered that Chanyeol did mention it once. He expected Chanyeol to know basics, but the latter is just on another level. He did 360s, even standing up, basically just him boasting his tricks. Baekhyun was drinking his pineapple orange drink when Chanyeol gets off the ride. He sends the smaller a wink and Baekhyun just muttered a “show off” before he takes the time to check out his ass.

 

 

Damn.

 

 

Baekhyun would be lying if what he did earlier didn’t make him a hundred times more attractive.

 

 

 

 

When the sun went down they went back to the rest house and decided to do something in the kitchen. Chanyeol wanted to bake him red velvet ones, but Baekhyun wanted caramel.

 

“Come on, it’s my birthday you should listen to me!” Baekhyun whines as he takes out the caramel sauce which Mrs. Lee stocked for them.

 

“But you always loved red velvet!” Chanyeol pouts.

 

“Just not today.”

 

“I’m in a mood for red velvet though.”

 

“Is it my birthday or yours?”

 

“Fine.”

 

In the end they had carrot cupcakes just because Chanyeol wanted the caramel salted, and Baekhyun didn’t.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was 11pm when Chanyeol decided to shower first, both too lazy to get up from the couch after all the grilled pork they had for dinner. Baekhyun did the same 15 minutes after, dragging his feet on the way to the other bathroom.

 

“He always gives you the best gifts.”

 

A familiar scent is slowly dominating his room as Chanyeol entered in his pajamas. With hair still damp, he plops his body on the bed which made Baekhyun flinch. He was too engrossed in the Mario Kart though so he barely even minded.

 

“Jongin is just generous like that.” Baekhyun looks at the Rolex box sitting on top of the bedside desk. This was not the first time Baekhyun received something very fancy from the younger, considering Jongin gave him an Armani three piece suit on his last birthday. He wanted to refuse so much because he isn’t used to it, but of course Jongin had to insist, and let him think that it’s not every day he gives Baekhyun stuff like that.

 

“Yeah, generous. Whatever. But do you remember what he gave to me on my birthday last year?”

 

Baekhyun chuckles at the thought. He remembers Jongin pestering him to go with him to buy stuff for Chanyeol’s birthday but the younger ended up going alone and bought an Iron Man plushie instead, since he was sulking and he didn’t know what Iron Man stuff Chanyeol still doesn’t have.

 

“Let it go, Yeol. It was the first Iron Man plushie you ever had, anyway.”

 

“Yeah, because I don’t collect plushies, Baek.”

 

He stopped his game when he felt a weight on his lap. It was rectangular shaped and wrapped nicely in a Japanese paper.

 

He looks at Chanyeol curiously. His bestfriend really got the softest eyes ever, and he’s just too weak for it. Now that it sinks in, this is really the best birthday he had so far. He really couldn’t ask for more.

 

Chanyeol smiles and encourages him, “open it.”

 

Baekhyun carefully unwraps the paper and beneath it is a small plain box. He wastes no time as he opens it and he almost loses his breath.

 

 

A shiny, silver flash drive greets him.

 

 

“You know I haven’t touched any of my instruments lately and it felt nice when I played with them again. It’s been so long.”

 

When he was 15, Chanyeol used to give him mixtapes in forms of cassette tapes and CDs in the most random times. It all contained of Chanyeol’s self composed instrumentals and music he personally liked. He would compile them all and let Baekhyun listen to it using his walkman. When they go to school, Baekhyun always brings it with him and the smile on Chanyeol’s face is just wonderful that Baekhyun decided to do this every day. The latter wasn’t that a big of a fan of Chanyeol’s preference in music but he grew accustomed to it, until he can’t get enough and asked Chanyeol for new ones every month. It annoyed Chanyeol but he was more than happy to comply, because finally there’s someone who appreciates his passion more than he does.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t remember exactly when but the mixtapes just stopped sometime in college, when both of them chose a different path and were swallowed by hell that is college. It went down from one mixtape every three months, to one mixtape every six months. No one said anything about it but it just ended like that. He still listened to every single one of Chanyeol’s past mixtapes though, like his own lullaby every night when Chanyeol fails to call him and ask about his day. He listens to them when he stressed over his exams, when he was crammed on his school works, when he prepared for a presentation for his financial subject that he hated the most, when he worked on his thesis, and everything that made him anxious throughout his university days.

 

The mixtapes became his savior.

 

“I hope you like it, Baekhyunnie.”

 

He strokes the silver thing like it’s the most precious he has ever held so far. He gets a bit teary eyed when he looks at Chanyeol who is still smiling softly at him and _God_ , he just wants to kiss the fuck out of him right then and there.

 

 

“This is the best birthday gift I ever had, Yeol.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t sleep well that night. It was 2am and his stuff are already packed and he already checked them for the third time because he’s anxious like that. But honestly, he was just still giddy from the present and he just wants to say something to Chanyeol because the “best birthday gift I ever had” is completely an understatement.

 

His palms were sweating despite of the low temperature of the AC and he feels like he was about to combust. He doesn’t think twice and gets the flash drive from the bedside desk and hurriedly made his way to Chanyeol’s room which is just across the hallway.

 

He tries his best to slowly push the door and he cringes as a noisy creak disrupts his ninja move. The room is completely dark and as expected, the lamp was lit and Chanyeol is already staring weirdly at him from his bed.

 

“Baek?”

 

“I can’t sleep.” He closes the door behind him, “sorry I disturbed you.”

 

“What are you talking about, c’mere.”

 

Before he strides his way to Chanyeol’s bed, he takes out the latter’s OTG cable and pushes the silver flash drive.

 

“I was too excited.”

 

Chanyeol laughs and immediately grabs his hand and pulls him to bed. Suddenly, it felt like high school all over again.

 

He was stiff for a moment but he suddenly felt a hand on his ear, gently caressing his earlobe, a habit that Chanyeol only knows would make him sleep better whenever they would sleepover to each other’s houses.

 

They were facing each other with a pillow in between them. The bed is spacious enough but Baekhyun feels that they are just too close, and he likes it so much. He gets to roam his eyes to Chanyeol’s sleeping face and all the anxiety he felt earlier just faded away in an instant.

 

“Sleep, Baekhyunnie.”

 

The phone plays an instrumental, which is definitely Chanyeol’s composition. The tune of the acoustic guitar just screams everything about him and it is just beyond soothing. He adjusts himself closer to his best friend’s warmth and the hand on his ear still stays.

 

He closes his eyes and a few seconds later he hears Chanyeol’s soft snoring.

 

 

"It’s been 5 years, Yeol. I hope you still remember.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was past 10 am when they got to say goodbye to Mrs. Lee. They were supposed to be much earlier than that but Chanyeol had to be dragged out from the bed. What’s been embarrassing too was Mrs. Lee caught Baekhyun going out from Chanyeol’s room half naked—which earned him a weird, knowing look from the older woman.

 

Baekhyun had to dash out and closed his door a little too hard.

 

“You should’ve stayed for lunch,” Mrs. Lee says as she hands them her homemade cookies which Baekhyun really enjoyed. It was two boxes, one in which Jongin gets. The latter actually named it as the ‘to-die-for’ cookies.

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Lee, but Chanyeol here needs to go somewhere later in the evening.” A complete lie, but his bestfriend seem to get it so he just nods. They just really need to not be a bother since Mrs. Lee is just too kind.

 

The older woman smiles and bids them goodbye. She hugs them one at a time before she tells them to come back soon with Jongin.

 

“You look really good together, sweetie.”

 

“Wh-what? No, Mrs. Lee we’re—”

 

“Baekhyun! Help me fit these in!”

 

The older woman smiles and taps on his shoulder, telling him to go. Damn, this morning is really embarrassing.

 

He gets to drive this time to make up for Chanyeol the last time. The taller happily made way just so he could sleep again and get his revenge.

 

 

He gets to play the silver flash drive again and Baekhyun is still amazed by how Chanyeol’s taste in music is really way up there. True to his word, Chanyeol is already sleeping soundly on the passenger seat.

 

“You just slept for a whole two hours, Chanyeol.”

 

“I got my revenge then, didn’t I?

 

Baekhyun scoffs as he drops all his bags from the Mercedes. It was 2pm when they finally reached home but instead of having Chanyeol for coffee in his apartment, the latter had to go for an important matter.

 

They were reaching Baekhyun’s floor and he didn’t bother when Chanyeol was typing furiously on his phone, brows scrunched and his knuckles were turning white from gripping a bit too hard to some of Baekhyun’s bags.

 

He didn’t even bother looking at him. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

 

"Is there something wrong, Yeol?" Baekhyun asks.

 

Chanyeol fidgets on his keys as he kept on typing on his phone. Obviously there is something wrong and judging from his stance he won't tell Baekhyun anything anytime sooner.

 

"Everything is— fine, Baek." He puts the bags in the smaller's doorstep before he hugs him sideways and mutters an ‘ _I'll call you’_ and dashes back to the elevator, leaving a confused Baekhyun.

 

Later that night he transferred all the songs from the mixtape to his phone and listened to it on loop. He was laying on his bed, forcing himself to go to sleep, ignoring Jongin and Jongdae’s messages, and waits for Chanyeol’s call that he knows will never come.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

————

 

Baekhyun was 8 when he first sees Chanyeol.

 

The first thing he noticed was definitely his ears, it sticks out so much which made Baekhyun touch his too, checking them out and thinks _wow, he has bigger ears than me_. He’s also a bit chubby and hyperactive kid, he wears glasses which Baekhyun learned later on that he had a poor eyesight ever since. He also talks a lot, and is eager to befriend everyone despite of being a transferee. He gave out candies in his first day, which made his classmates excited, but Baekhyun though politely refused.

 

_“Sorry, mommy said not to accept anything from strangers.”_

 

The once giddy face that approached him fell instantly. The transferee looked down, crushing the candy slightly in his hand and rubbed his shoes in the ground. He felt that he was hurt from rejection and Baekhyun really felt bad. He was about to take back his words when suddenly the boy in front of him looked up and smiled. It clearly confused Baekhyun, because _who smiles like that?!_

 

It was all teeth, his eyes disappeared and his cheeks rise so much that it hurts Baekhyun when he thinks about it. And what in the world—did his teeth just sparkle?!

 

_“It’s okay, we’ll be friends soon! I’m Chanyeol!”_ He blinked a few times to check if he was imagining things but before he could say something to the weird boy, he already made his way to his seat. Baekhyun was frozen in his spot for a while but he shrugs it off when their teacher came.

 

Until then, Baekhyun can’t stop thinking about Chanyeol. What kind of creature was he? A fairy? An elf? Whatever he is, Baekhyun is sure that Chanyeol _is_ a weirdo.

 

Later on when they were done for the day, Baekhyun was arranging his books on his bag when he was greeted with a splash of water on his table. He didn’t get wet fortunately, and neither his bag but the book that was left in his desk was drenched. It was the book he was supposed to read while he’s waiting for his mom! He was halfway through it but now it’s totally wet and—

 

“ _I-I’m sorry! I didn’t m-mean to! Taejoon pushed me!_ ”

 

Chanyeol. That weirdo Chanyeol spilled his water all over his favorite book.

 

He tries his best not to cry when he looks up and glared at the weirdo. Chanyeol was muttering sorrys multiple times and even took out his _Iron Man_ handkerchief to wipe the soaking book but Baekhyun didn’t say anything. Instead he grabbed the book away from the weirdo and went his way out of the room, crying so hard because he has nothing to read now. His grandmother’s gift to him was trashed just like that.

 

He tried his best to avoid the transferee. He might be a chatterbox himself but he will never talk to Chanyeol, even if he wants to hold the pet ferret which the weirdo brings everyday. Or if he brings so much toys for their other classmates to play with, if he plays little pranks with their classmates which he finds amusing, even if the candies he brings are sooooo tempting, he will never talk to Chanyeol.

 

It’s not that Baekhyun hates him, he might spill his water all over Baekhyun’s favorite book but he doesn’t hold grudges for so long. Though he feels like if he’s not close with the latter his life would be peaceful, just like before.

 

He decides that he will mind his own business and focus on reading books in the library, his favorite place.

 

 

 

Then came middle school and Baekhyun has never been this excited in his first day.

 

His mom decided to transfer him to a much nearer school, which thrilled Baekhyun because he loves new adventures. Plus, it didn’t really bother him anyway because his new school is totally bigger than his former school, and the playground is also bigger, and there are two libraries which made Baekhyun ecstatic. Also, he can make friends anywhere. Definitely nothing could go wrong with his new school. It was really an exciting day for him.

 

His first subject was Literature, his favorite. He was running in the hall and as soon as he spotted his assigned classroom, he looks at the seat beside the window and breathes a sigh of relief because it’s vacant. He silently prays and thanks all the angels and saints because good lord, he is _blessed_. It feels like he already owns this year because everything is going so well for him.

 

He is kind of early too so he greets some of his new classmates and puts his bag on his seat. The comfort of sitting near the window is like home to him. Ah, see, nothing could go wrong in this new place.

 

The classroom gets filled in no time. He talks to some of them and made friends instantly with Kim Jongdae, the boy in front of him who can’t stop talking about his new pair of shoes.

 

A middle aged man who enters the room suddenly shut them up. At first glance you wouldn’t tell that he’d be teaching Literature for middle school students. The way he wore his clothes was too laidback, _and are those denim?_ Baekhyun’s brow rises as he eyes his teacher up and down, _nah maybe he’s a new teacher_.

 

The moment he spoke was an immediate answer because the man _is_ a new teacher. He stuttered on his first few sentences on his introduction, but his voice can even pass as a news broadcaster to be honest. The man must’ve thought it’s unfair for him to introduce himself alone so he told the whole class to do the same, which earned him whines.

 

“He can learn our names later on, though! This is embarrassing!” Jongdae sounds like he’s a pained cat with his whining. Baekhyun laughs at him before he pats his shoulder. “ _It’s okay, we’ll all be embarrassed anyway_.”

 

The moment they finished introducing themselves and were about to start the class, a loud bang coming from the back caught their attention.

 

_Wow, a late comer in the first day, really._ He snorts and shakes his head from amusement.

 

_“Hello Mr. Kim. I’m sorry I’m late.”_

 

 

 

Wait.

 

 

Hold up.

 

 

He knows that voice.

 

 

It may be not that quite deep before, but he’s sure he can recognize that voice anywhere. It greets him sometimes when they bump onto the playground or asks him about assignments and extra points for the after class cleaning.

 

He whips his head and lifts himself from the seat because damn it why is he not growing taller, and damn it _why has that person grown taller???_

 

_“It’s okay. We were just about to start.”_ Mr. Kim smiles. _“Come inside and introduce yourself.”_

 

The said person nodded. Baekhyun noticed over the past years that he’s not as chubby and hyperactive as the first time they met. He actually grew taller and somehow lanky. He also noticed that he’s not wearing eyeglasses anymore which made his almond eyes look bigger than the usual. Also that same, old big pair of ears which are getting redder and redder as he’s nearing the platform.

 

_“Hello, everyone. I’m Park Chanyeol. Nice to meet you.”_

 

Chanyeol blushed a full crimson when some girls swooned outright said on how cute he is.

 

Baekhyun on the other hand though is confused and frozen. Why is Chanyeol even here? He tried to avoid him for the last two years and now he’s where Baekhyun is at? What sorcery is this? Are their houses also near to each other? How come he didn’t notice that before?

 

The questions streaming inside his head made him realize that’s he’s been staring into space for so long. Before he knows it, Chanyeol is already beside him smiling at him like he has seen the first snow on winter. He didn’t even notice that the seat beside him was empty until Chanyeol is seated on it. Great.

 

_“Baekhyun!”_

 

The smaller swears it was his most pretentious smile ever shown to someone. His lips were barely curling on the end as he greets the weirdo beside him.

 

_“We just moved around here last month!”_ Chanyeol says as he rummages his bag.

 

Oh. So that explains it.

 

_“My mom said you live around here too, and she told me that you’re transferring here.”_

 

He almost asks Chanyeol if his family stalks him too but he suddenly remembers that Mrs. Park is a member of the PTA, and his mom is the vice president. What are the odds, right?

 

_“Y-yeah.”_

 

Chanyeol smiles again, that really sparkly smile that freaked out Baekhyun three years ago. But instead of cringing he actually smiled back. The latter didn’t do anything but be nice to him for the past three years even if he knows that Baekhyun is not quite fond of him after he spilled his water on his favorite book. He didn’t miss those moments where Chanyeol tried to befriend him. He offered him candies once in a while, and even lending him crayons and watercolors for their art class when he left his own materials. He politely refused, again, just because his mom told him that there’s no need to borrow from his classmates.

 

He ended up borrowing art materials from their teacher, though.

 

Chanyeol is nice, really. But Baekhyun can’t seem to warm up to him.

 

He was about to speak when Chanyeol pulled out something from his bag and placed it on Baekhyun’s armchair. Baekhyun blinked a few times on the thing that’s resting on his armchair and back to Chanyeol who’s grinning too widely, and back again to the _thing_. When the latter came to his senses, he was taken aback.

 

He held the thing on his hand and caressed it like it’s the most precious thing in the world next to his tablet. It was obviously brand new, colors still vibrant and the lettering is still shining.

 

_“I bought it from the savings I had when I did a garage sale with my toys this summer.”_

 

He stared at Chanyeol, a bit teary eyed and still shocked. “ _It’s long overdue, but I want to make it up to you since I ruined that book of yours._ ” The taller looked down and fidgets with the strap of his bag. “ _It’s a hardbound version so it won’t get wet._ ”

 

Baekhyun is at loss for words. He just stares at the book, the words “The Little Prince" shining up on him and this time he doesn’t hold back and he finally cries.

 

In front of Chanyeol.

 

“ _Are you okay? D-did I say something wrong, Baekhyun?_ ”

 

_Ah this is so embarrassing than the introduction earlier_ , he thought. Chanyeol really just replaced the book he accidentally drenched three years ago, and a new one at that. This is too overwhelming, and damn, he can’t stop crying at all.

 

“ _I-It’s my f-favorite book…”_ He manages to say after wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He still doesn’t have the guts to look at Chanyeol who’s surely panicking and confused right now.

 

Chanyeol remains quiet as he hands him his _Iron Man_ handkerchief. The taller seems to have a thing for _Iron Man_ , he thinks.

 

This time though doesn’t hesitate to get that from the taller and wipes his nose from the incoming liquid.

 

“ _Really? I’m glad to get you one then!”_

 

_“T-thank you, Chanyeol.”_

 

_“Wanna go lunch with me later? My mom packed me too much kimbap!”_

 

_“Byun and Park, do you two mind sharing what’s the drama about?”_

 

Chanyeol whips his head in the front and tries to hide his chuckle. Baekhyun’s face is already dry from crying so he pretends like Mr. Kim didn’t just call them out. Luckily the middle aged man didn’t pry too much so he lets it slide.

 

 

So much for the first day of school.

 

 

_“So, what do you say?”_ Baekhyun barely hears him as Mr. Kim introduces the origins of Literature but as he nodded his head eagerly, he didn’t miss the twinkle in Chanyeol’s eyes.

 

He never got to return the _Iron Man_ handkerchief.

 

————

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

————

 

"Spill it, Byun."

 

Jongdae leans on his hands as he waits for Baekhyun to speak up. He knows that Jongdae wasn’t even supposed to be here because of his hectic schedule but because he misses his bestfriend so much he ditches his company lunch and meets with him at their usual coffee shop. It's been an hour since Jongdae kept on annoying him and Baekhyun finds it somehow fun, seeing Jongdae all whiny whenever he tries to change the topic instead.

 

He switches to his very serious face, the kind that some of the artists in the company he’s working in gets intimidated, the face that looks like you don’t want to mess with—is just hilarious to Baekhyun.

 

“Can you stop laughing, oh my god.”

 

Baekhyun wheezes. “You’re so funny.”

 

“That’s not what you say when I’m telling my actual jokes and funny stories from work.”

 

He collects himself and sips from his Coke. Looks like Jongdae will wear this face for quite some time. “Okay fine, I’ll tell you.”

 

He tells Jongdae every bit, from the day they arrived until they went home, though he left the Chanyeol leaving abruptly part out because for sure he’ll call Chanyeol for that and Baekhyun will have none of it. Maybe Chanyeol needs space for a while.

 

“I can’t believe you still didn’t tell him.”

 

“I told you I’m not gonna tell him now.”

 

The barista then comes and hands Jongdae his turkey sandwich. They are both aware that this is a self-service coffee shop but for some reason the barista—named Minseok as seen on his name badge—is fond of going back and forth to their table. He’s been doing that for months and Baekhyun was no idiot to not notice the flirty stares they share every time.

 

“You know that it’s not what I mean, right?”

 

Baekhyun raises his brow, trying to comprehend what Jongdae really wants to say.

 

“Look, I don’t care what you guys agreed from 5 years ago, okay?” he adds. “I’m just saying that you should just go and tell him what you really feel.”

 

His own sandwich is still untouched and it seems like all the hunger he felt all morning was gone. He gets all fidgety as he imagines what’s it like to confess to his own bestfriend. When did all of these even start? To be honest he doesn’t actually remember, but all he knows is that it’s really hard.

 

Really, really hard.

 

Does Chanyeol even swing that way? He never knew Chanyeol got interested in men, even though he didn’t judge Baekhyun for coming out to him when they were in college. Chanyeol is far from being a homophobe, but, does he even like—or see—Baekhyun in a romantic way? Did it even cross his mind if what’s it like to be with Baekhyun romantically? Did he ever thought that being with someone who knows everything about you, inside and out, is the best feeling ever?

 

Baekhyun will never know.

 

Though he’s sure he thought all of those with Chanyeol, every single day.

 

And Baekhyun will not risk it if he isn’t even sure that he won’t lose his bestfriend.

 

He felt Jongdae’s hand resting on his. “He’s not gonna go anywhere, Baek. He’s Chanyeol.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He made sure to be much earlier when he got back to work the next day. The younger didn’t ring him since yesterday so he’s probably back to his parents’ home and he didn’t want to be disturbed. He didn’t get the chance to call back Jongin either so here he is, squeezing himself in the elevator to Jongin’s floor.

 

“Baekhyun, you’re pretty early.” Sooyoung greets him. Still on her unimpressed face but Baekhyun is very much used to it. “Mr. Kim is on his way.”

 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll just wait inside.” He throws her a wink and he didn’t miss the way Sooyoung’s eyes widen and how fast her face became pinker than her contour.

 

Jongin’s office is just like his apartment. He loves to keep things minimal and monochrome. The only decoration he had was that bonsai plant he gifted him last Christmas on his wide ass table, just beside his nameplate.

 

He doesn’t keep any picture frame like his uncle or the other higher ups in his office room. He once asked the younger what keeps him motivated then and he only just shrugged, telling Baekhyun that he has a good memory and everything is just stored in his head and in his heart. Kim Jongin is such a cheesy fuck but he can’t blame him. Baekhyun would do the same if ever. He rather keep some things private.

 

As the nosy fuck he is, he takes this chance to take a peek under Jongin’s table and he doesn’t miss that Polaroid picture he clipped himself in one of the younger’s file cabinets. It was the company’s Christmas Party and they decided to ditch all that and hang out in his office with a bottle of wine instead. Luckily, Baekhyun brought his camera that time and they ended up with that. They were pretty decent in the picture despite of having a bottle all by themselves. Jongin never removed that ever since and luckily no one can see it except him and Sooyoung.

 

“Hyung, you’re here.”

 

Baekhyun perks his head up and smiles as the sight of his CFO greets him, on his ever elegant suit and sleek hair styled back. “Hi, Jongin.”

 

“Ugh, Mrs. Lee’s to-die-for cookies are _the best_.” He munches on the cookies like a five year old, forgetting the lunch Baekhyun ordered for him. “I wish she made more.”

 

“That’s already a lot, Jongin-ah.”

 

“Never enough. It’s been months since I last had them,” he says as he gets another piece. Baekhyun just shakes his head in amusement.

 

“I still can’t believe you got that big ass rest house all to yourself.” He snickers. They settled on bibimbap for today and for some reason this restaurant did a little twist on it and he’s really satisfied.

 

“It was my mom’s. But she gave it to me since she never came back to that place anyway after her second visit.”

 

“You got a fucking jet ski.” Baekhyun says, still amazed. He’ll forever bury that memory and never touch that thing again.

 

Jongin laughs as he remembers the older’s story and promises Baekhyun to actually teach him next time, but the latter just refused and swears that he’d rather play Mario Kart all day long than to ride the spawn of the devil again.

 

 

 

When they were heading back to the office Jongin was already annoyed because he’s pretty sure that he thanked Jongin for the nth time now for letting them stay in the rest house for three days and his birthday gift. Though it might be a small thing for the younger but the thing on his wrist right now is such a huge deal for someone like him and he’s just overwhelmed by the thought of it.

 

As soon as he comes back to his office and ticks off all the errands of Mr. Kim, he realizes that Jongin did not ask anything about Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been three weeks since Baekhyun last heard of his bestfriend. They never got past through the “hey, how are you” and “I’m doing fine, just a bit busy” which actually means that he is _damn_ busy to the extent that he can’t call his bestfriend for a matter of minutes and no, Baekhyun is not sulking at all. He has no right to anyway, and besides, he’s not entitled to be called by Park Chanyeol just because he is his bestfriend for almost 15 years now.

 

He’s fine with it, he’s used to it. But after his birthday celebration he can’t help but feel uneasy, like he wants something to happen and it sucks bigtime. The way he convinces himself that everything will be fine is just shitty and he just doesn’t know what to do about it. He just hates himself for being a coward.

 

It was Friday and it’s the perfect night to unwind and get some good ass. People love to get wasted on this day, just not Baekhyun.

 

He gets his pint of ice cream and bounces on his couch as he catches on the episodes left of the Korean drama he’s been binge watching every weekend.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t get why this drama got low ratings when it was aired because this is some good shit right here. It’s basically based on Dragon Ball—well, Journey to the West actually—and all magic and stuff and the hotness that is Lee Seung Gi. Good shit, really. But for some reason, people of Korea or the _ahjummas_ rather are still onto that rich man is in love with poor woman cliché, which reminds him that Jongdae is one of them too.

 

He licks on his spoon and further adjusts himself to get cozier when he hears a knock on his door. He thought he misheard it since the volume on his TV is a bit loud but the knocks get louder the more he ignores it. Who would visit him at 11 in the evening anyway? He’s sure it’s not Jongdae or Jongin, maybe one of his neighbors? A lost dog again, probably.

 

He groans as he stands up and goes for the knock, bringing his pint of ice cream with him.

 

“Little Bean is lost—”

 

“Who’s Little Bean?”

 

Well, he’s sure didn’t expect this one. His eyes widen as he takes in his unexpected visitor in a black hoodie and sweatpants. If he tells someone he’s a dentist in this state they wouldn’t even believe him because he honestly looks more like a hobo. Just comfort above everything else.

 

“Chanyeol?” his voice sounded more strangled than shocked. “What brings you here?”

 

He opens his door wider and lets his bestfriend in. This isn’t Chanyeol’s first time but it was really long time ago since he stepped on Baekhyun’s apartment again. It was more of Baekhyun going to his apartment than the other way around since the taller got an obviously larger place and more stuff, while Baekhyun’s is just set on a simpler ambiance, not much stuff and he doesn’t store a lot of things for a long time unlike Chanyeol.

 

“It’s Friday,” he nonchalantly says. “I just thought it would be nice to hang out here. It’s been so long.”

 

“Don’t you have work tomorrow or something?” Baekhyun asks. He is really confused and it’s not like Chanyeol even messaged or called him beforehand. He just randomly showed up on his doorstep like they just saw each other yesterday when in fact the last time he saw him was when he dropped him on this very place the day after his birthday, and that was three weeks ago.

 

Before it wouldn’t feel this foreign at all, they would meet after not seeing each other for months but strangely it’s just not the same as he looks at the taller’s form who’s wandering around in his living room. Chanyeol sat himself on his couch like it’s his own but to Baekhyun it felt very unfamiliar and he hates it.

 

He realizes how much he misses this, when Chanyeol would not even knock on his door and just crash to his place, rummaging his kitchen and cooks ramen in ungodly hours when he’s too stressed in his exams, opening his fridge for multiple times like stuff would magically appear, and cozying themselves in the couch watching Clueless every other night as they procrastinate on their school works.

 

He misses it so much and it sucks because the work life is shitty, and it just swallowed them whole.

 

His heart races when Chanyeol takes off his hoodie and goes straight to his bedroom as he hums a familiar tone. A few seconds later he comes out and wears a large, white shirt which Baekhyun didn’t know he still kept around.

 

He freezes in his spot for a moment and almost asks the taller if he wants some water, or coffee or—

 

“You have beer, right?”

 

Chanyeol opens the fridge and gets one from the chiller. Baekhyun keeps a couple of them in case.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

He sips from the beer and sighs. “Oh, I have no clinic today, and tomorrow.”

 

“O-oh.” He sits beside him on the couch and offered him his pint of ice cream and Chanyeol doesn’t refuse. He gets the same spoon and scoops a hefty amount. “Actually, I took a leave.”

 

Baekhyun scrunches his brows. “Why?”

 

Chanyeol was silent for a moment. He takes his time eating the ice cream of the spoon and sips from his beer from time to time. Baekhyun isn’t saying anything as he stares at his bestfriend who’s obviously anxious. He knows something is wrong, he wants to ask so much but they’ll get there. Baekhyun was never a nosy one anyway, it’s always been Chanyeol.

 

“I’m sorry for not telling you anything the last time.”

 

His bestfriend knows that he not that intrusive, though it’s more of the other way round. It was an unspoken rule between them that it’s not okay to pry too much when one is not ready to tell. And it is really fine with Baekhyun, they’re best friends and he is not entitled to anything, so does Chanyeol.

 

He licks the spoon clean and gets another from the pint. He almost forgot that the cookie dough is one of Chanyeol’s favorite so he takes note to buy them tomorrow for him. Or maybe later.

 

“Dad is here, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun only looks at him and still chooses to shut his mouth.

 

“He isn’t coming home until September, so I thought there was an emergency or something. Turns out he told me about this expansion, a good location to start a clinic in LA, near to their home.”

 

He holds his breath. This is a big leap for him. It’s been just three years since he successfully started his clinic on his own and this is all just too fast that he can’t even comprehend. “You mean—”

 

 

“I’m leaving next week.”

 

 

Well _that_ is what he didn’t expect at all. Just like that, it felt like Baekhyun’s brain frozen for a moment. His knees are weakening, and his heart is breaking into pieces.

 

“Y-You what?”

 

“They had it all prepared, and they want me to consider it.” Chanyeol kept on licking from his spoon like he hadn’t dropped a bomb in Baekhyun’s home.

 

“But, you don’t need t leave. Seoul has been really good to you.” He protests. “This is your home.”

 

Chanyeol suddenly stopped and looks at him. There’s confusion all over his face and it seems like he wants Baekhyun to say something or shake off his delusion that this man right beside him needs to grow, too. He needs to go out there.

 

_You don’t need to go. I want you here. Even if we don’t see each other often, I just want you to stay._

 

In another world, he could’ve punched him and kicked him out in an instant but no, this is Chanyeol and he seems happy telling the good news to his best friend. Who is Baekhyun to stop him anyway? Like a punch in the gut, he reminds himself to be happy and supportive and clear his disappointment away.

 

Even if it kills him.

 

“Do you think I don’t need to go?” he asks and God knows how much Baekhyun wants to say _yes._

 

“Well—well I mean, it’s LA. It’s an amazing place to start anew, I’m sure.”

 

The _A Korean Odyssey_ is still playing in his TV and it’s now completely forgotten as they stare in each other’s eyes. If he thinks about it he doesn’t really know what he feels at the moment. He takes it all in, Chanyeol is finally in his apartment and seeing him for what it felt like years, but only to say goodbye afterwards. He wishes he knows how to read Chanyeol’s mind right now, because his eyes felt like it’s piercing deep in his soul as he digs in to get answers which Baekhyun knows he can’t and will never provide.

 

It’s just really sad that when you know you’ll never have something you need but the universe suddenly thinks it’s a fun time and decides to fucking slap you in the face and remind you of your loss, and you just can’t do anything about it.

 

“I’m—I’m really happy for you, Chanyeollie.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been an hour since Chanyeol left his apartment. He decides to replay the whole episode he was just watching before Chanyeol came because it was a good one and he literally forgot everything, too occupied of his thoughts of Chanyeol actually leaving next week.

 

He tries not to dwell on it too much and gets his Ben & Jerry’s on the coffee table and cringes when he sees it all melted and almost empty.

 

He massages his temples and lets out his breathe too loudly which he didn’t realize he’s been holding for quite sometime now. And this time, he doesn’t stop himself as streams of tears rolls in his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

————

 

Baekhyun never liked art class.

 

He was not good in drawing, and pretty sure his mountains and sun hiding behind the clouds saved his life when he almost failed this subject in his first year of high school. He was decent in coloring though, and painting—in abstract, of course.

 

It was Wednesday and he hates it when their art class is scheduled on a sleepy time like 2pm. They were assigned to draw and take inspiration from the surroundings and it was spring. It was a beautiful day but Baekhyun is just too sleepy that he almost asks Chanyeol to just draw for him.

 

They settled under the cherry blossom tree that’s a few meters away from their school building. He barely even drew anything and Chanyeol is already sketching a flower path.

 

The smaller huffs in annoyance, might as well he’ll fail it this time. Talk about that kid who failed his art class in his third year. That would be legendary.

 

“What do you want to be when you grow up, Yeol?

 

_“I don’t know… a musician, maybe?”_ he says as he concentrates on darkening the outline of the path.

 

_“But your mom and dad are dentists,”_ Baekhyun protests. “ _Why would you want to be a musician?”_

 

_“Well,I love playing the piano and guitar. Hmm, being a dentist is not bad. I liked it every time my dad brings me to his clinic.”_ Chanyeol beams, _“I should let you listen to one of_ _my recordings sometime!”_

 

He got suddenly excited. He didn’t hear Chanyeol play yet to be honest but he already knows that Chanyeol must be pretty good. His bestfriend always excels in whatever he does, anyway. “ _I’d love that.”_

 

He sees a couple of birds on the ground, picking up leftover crumbs. _This should be easy._ He grabs his pencil again and sketches the ground.

 

_“How about you, what would you want to be when you grow up?”_ he perks his head up as he finished darkening the bundle of flowers he sketched and he goes straight to the buildings.

 

What does Baekhyun want to do? Pretty sure he won’t be an artist. Not a musician either though he won’t deny that he loves to sing, but a musician? Not now, maybe. Doctor? He hates blood. Not an engineer too, his dad would just think too highly of him if he does and he despises Math.

 

_“I don’t know, a Teacher?”_

 

Chanyeol snorts and continues to sketch which Baekhyun noticed was the Namsan Tower. A teacher is a great job, and he doesn’t see anything wrong with it. _“What?”_ he asks, sounding a bit offended.

 

_“I figured you would like that.”_

 

_“Then why is it funny to you?”_

 

His ground looks weird so he tears the page for the third time now. Chanyeol must’ve noticed it now since he’s almost done in his own work, “ _It’s not funny, you’re just predictable and I feel amazed I guessed right._ ”

 

Baekhyun only rolls his eyes, “ _Whatever. But I’m still not sure though, so.”_

 

_“Even if I want to be a musician, mom and dad would oppose it anyway.”_

 

Chanyeol doesn’t like the idea of rebelling against his parents. To him, he’s most afraid of his dad and the only way to please him is to follow everything he says, since he knows that Yoora—her older sister—is always more favored than him and he’s just tired. He doesn’t hate his sister, in fact they are partners in crime but the fact that he needs to strive on his own and Yoora is just perfect the way she is just so disheartening. Her sister is now pursuing a business course and here he is, still on his way and got lots of rice to eat.

 

“ _Being a dentist is okay, I guess.”_

 

Baekhyun sees the exhaustion in his eyes. He does this habit where he massages the taller’s neck which he knows will soothe his worries away. “ _You can still do music on the side, if you want.”_

 

Chanyeol smiles at him and Baekhyun swears that this smile is really his favorite. It’s just so pure and so genuine that it makes him want to protect it from anyone who takes away this smile from him. It’s ridiculous.

 

_“I’ll record one of my compositions tomorrow and you’ll be the first one to hear them, Baekkie!”_

 

He cringes and slaps Chanyeol’s arm. “ _Stop calling me that, we’re not 10 anymore!_ ”

 

He freaked out a bit when he sees how wide Chanyeol’s eyes are now. “ _But why are you blushing!_ ” Chanyeol teases. “ _You’re so red, Baekkie!”_

 

“ _Am not!”_ Baekhyun disagrees. Nobody calls him that except his mom, well, maybe Chanyeol too but that was a long time ago and he just despises it. But hearing it from Chanyeol is so weird like it does things to his tummy, and he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t react to it as Chanyeol keeps on chanting the nickname to his face and he just had enough when he groaned and almost lunged himself to the taller, but since Chanyeol has faster instincts, he puts down his sketchbook and grabs his head and locks him under his arms, messing the smaller’s hair completely. Baekhyun’s protests sound like a pig who’s about to get roasted are unheard as Chanyeol laughs and releases him.

 

Baekhyun glared at him and pushed him too hard. Chanyeol lies on the grass and wheezes. Baekhyun thinks if he’s only really amazing in drawing he would draw this scene, Chanyeol laughing under the cherry blossom tree with some of the petals stuck in his hair. He would get an A+ for sure.

 

Now that he realizes it, he gets his sketchbook and throws it on Chanyeol’s laughing face _. “Draw me those two birds, idiot.”_

 

————

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

————

 

It was just another normal day at work until Jongin heard a very loud “MR. KIM, WAIT UP!” behind him, earning weird looks from the employees. Baekhyun never asked him to wait up, and most especially he doesn’t shout for Jongin on public like that. His eyes widen as he hesitantly returns Baekhyun’s wide smile and instead of Jongin giving him coffee like the usual, it was Baekhyun’s turn this time, noting Jongin’s favorite latte.

 

Baekhyun isn’t usually this much too giddy on his day at work. Maybe on his internship days, yes, but for three years he has spent on Kim Corporation, Baekhyun knows better than to greet everybody on his way—all smiles and waves—as they bow to the CFO who’s uncomfortably walking beside him.

 

 

_“Damn, Ms. Kang from the Marketing department is surely working that newly made ass.”_

 

_“Mr. Choi! Lookin’ good with that beard Sir!”_

 

_“Mrs. Yoo, I heard you just got promoted! Congratulations! Invite me to one of your parties sometime.”_

 

_“Yo, you are the new interns, right? Come to my office up top when you have time, I have something for you to work on.”_

 

 

“What the fuck—hyung you shouldn’t instruct them like that.” Jongin, whose face is crimson red right now almost drags Baekhyun himself to the elevator and just lock himself in his office.

 

Baekhyun clicks his tongue and raises his pointer and thumb. “I’m this!! Close!! to Suji, Jongin-ah. Just chill, will you? I have lots of pending documents and your uncle is about to kill me if I don’t finish those within this week.”

 

Jongin groans as Baekhyun keeps on greeting everyone until they reach the elevator.

 

“Did something happen, hyung?”

 

Baekhyun chuckles and shakes his head before he opens the door to his office. He concludes that acting like this kinda feels good. He may have freaked out a lot of the employees earlier just by looking straight in their eyes but it helps him forget that he’s actually devastated about Chanyeol leaving next week. Instead of answering the latter, he tried his best to smile and chants ‘please don’t ask’ in his head because he knows he can’t stand for too long like this and he may actually spill everything at Jongin, and it would not be a very good idea. For now, he just wants to forget and just be happy.

 

Moping would be a complete waste of time.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae’s look of pity is really not helping, too. He may have given Baekhyun free copies with autograph of his favorite group’s new album and even letting him hear firsthand the title song but it doesn’t cover up the fact that it just pissing him off because he felt like smaller than ever. He knows Jongdae isn’t doing that in purpose but it’s just his way of showing his comfort. He remembers one time when they were younger and they used to study for a math exam but the latter ended up flanking it so Jongdae had to buy him new shoes so he can feel better.

 

But seriously it didn’t, because when they played the Mario Kart Wii Jongdae was looking at him the whole time with this sympathy all over his face and Baekhyun had to throw him his control and told him to get over it because he already did.

 

“Jongin told me you were so enthusiastic at work earlier,” he crosses his arms in the table as he moves his head closer to Baekhyun like the smaller is some precious ornament in the museum. “He said you’re not promoted yet. What happened, then?”

 

“Nothing happened.” He deadpans.

 

Jongdae continued to look at him and waited for an actual answer in which Baekhyun sighed from annoyance. “I just don’t want to mope around, okay?”

 

Jongdae seemed to be convinced so he leans back again. It was now Baekhyun’s turn to cross his hands on the table. “You saw this coming, didn’t you?”

 

“Nope.” He immediately says. “Listen, Baek. When he told me about the LA thing I can feel it,” he gestures with his hand as a matter of factly, “like—he’s hesitating. I don’t know.”

 

His brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

 

“He kept on asking me if it was okay to leave everything here, us. And I’m like, I don’t know, man, I mean you could go out and explore or stay. You’ll be rich either ways.”

 

Baekhyun laughed, that is really true. “Though I was really close to telling him that he doesn’t need to go,” he adds. “That he’s better off here.”

 

He doesn’t answer that and kept on eating his pasta instead. He knows Jongdae is lying for the sake of comforting him but he’s not stupid. He wants to tell him that he’s better off somewhere else, honestly.

 

He knows Jongdae will never pry to his own unrequited feelings towards to their other bestfriend but he realizes how frustrating this must be for Jongdae, too. Sometimes he doesn’t even tell him things anymore just because he will just hear the same advices over and over again, that he knows he’ll never even take. Jongdae seeing him this hopeless is just embarrassing and he just wants it to end.

 

Baekhyun wishes that he knows how Jongdae felt when he first knew that he was already in too deep.

 

 

 

It wasn’t planned. Baekhyun is definitely not planning to tell anyone especially Jongdae, who he can’t even tell if he’s okay with gays or not. It worries the fuck out of him but the said guy had to find him in his room the next morning, the day after his birthday celebration. He was too hungover, wrecked, and kept telling him that “ _this is not supposed to happen_ ”.

 

Jongdae had to force him to take some meds and calm him for two hours since he was freaking out so much and kept on babbling.

 

_“Dae, I think I’m in love with Chanyeol.”_

 

It was 5 years since then.

 

 

 

Jongdae has been keeping up with all of Baekhyun’s whines, frustrations, and sadness throughout the years. Especially those times where Chanyeol would let them meet someone he’s dating, or telling them about a hot girl he hooked up with when he went to one of his college parties, he would deal with a wailing Baekhyun right after that. Over the years it escalated from sneezing onto his shirt to giving him things that would surely comfort him, like this signature album and lemonade.

 

“Do you really think he forgot it, Baek?”

 

He remained silent and looked at the family outside waiting for a cab. The daughter is carried by his dad and she kept on nagging them to kiss. The mother kept on laughing but she gave in instead. _Cute._

 

The little kid looks like she’s around 6-7 years old and when she saw the peck her father gave to her mum is just priceless.

 

They’re too happy.

 

 

 

Baekhyun only wonders how that felt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The work as usual stresses the fuck out of him, especially when Mr. Kim is busy with his business trips in other parts of Asia so he’s just basically stuck in his office duties and being annoyed by the CFO.

 

He learned to love his work and some of the people he works with for the past years and it pays the bills somehow, so he can say that he’s really satisfied with where he’s at now.

 

He’s happy and contented, but as he sees the numbers on his screen, the stack of papers, the same names he kept on hearing over the phone every day, he wonders if this is what he really wanted for the rest of his life.

 

If you ask him what he wants, he won’t even know. That’s how indecisive and a whole coward he is.

 

His dad is happy though, so it’s enough.

 

He just finished the dishes when his phone rings. He almost doesn’t bother to look at it since he was expecting an annoying Jongdae asking him to go out on a Friday night again and Baekhyun is just having none of it. The last thing he wants to see on the start of his peaceful weekend is a shitfaced Jongdae waiting to be dragged out of a club anyway.

 

He pick up immediately though when he sees Chanyeol’s name.

 

“ _Hey.”_

 

“You just woke up from an extremely long nap, didn’t you?”

 

“ _That obvious?_ ”

 

Baekhyun snorts. “Hey, Yeol. What’s up?”

 

“ _I know this is a big thing to ask from you, but can you bring me to the airport this Saturday?”_

 

He gulps. “This Saturday?”

 

“ _Yeah, if it’s not a bother.”_

 

How did time go that fast even? It definitely felt like yesterday when Chanyeol was still asking him about his thoughts about him moving out in another country and how can he grasp this, that his bestfriend is leaving in two days and all he did was saying yes to everything and it really sucks.

 

He wanted to say no this time, he really does.

 

“Sure. Just text me the time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung, Chanyeol hyung called me last night.” Jongin starts as he circles with his finger the stacks of pen that Baekhyun collects. He was totally silent the moment he stepped on Baekhyun’s office this morning and it’s just… not so Jongin. He only nods when Baekhyun asks him if he’s okay but after that he’s just staring into space like he’s somewhere else.

 

Baekhyun looks away from his screen and smiled at his CFO. “He’ll keep in touch, Jongin-ah. Don’t worry.”

 

He stopped fidgeting and sighs. “It’s not that hyung, I just—are you okay?”

 

Baekhyun purses his lips. “Of course, I am.”

 

It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t say anything to the younger, because if there’s someone who’s oblivious in this room it’s definitely not Jongin.

 

Jongin only looks at him like he’s searching for a lie in there somewhere but after a deafening silence between them, he stands up and goes for the door, “I’ll be here if you need anything, hyung.”

 

It was 6 in the morning when Baekhyun finally arrived at Chanyeol’s apartment. He volunteered to help the latter on his luggage but Chanyeol just refused and told him to wait outside. Baekhyun scowls the moment he sees Chanyeol with his two big luggage who’s obviously having a hard time on it despite of his big ass body.

 

Chanyeol beams as the smaller grabs one of the luggage, “Is this luggage full of your shoes, Park?”

 

He tries to hide his guilty face by pursing his lips but this only made Baekhyun chuckle. “They’re too many!”

 

“I don’t even know why I bother.”

 

 

 

 

The drive to the airport is supposed to be just 15 minutes away but the traffic is such a bitch so they had to take a different route to get there on time. They spent the ride with their usual bickering over which road to take because they decided not to rely on Maps, and they had to go to a drive through since Chanyeol was whining about the food prices at the airport which he will definitely not buy.

 

Apart from the bickering they just chatted about Jongin and Jongdae, who supported Chanyeol right away and already told him their shoe sizes in case in which Chanyeol dismissively questioned.

 

“They are way richer than me!”

 

“They are obviously joking, Yeol.”

 

“Maybe Jongin is but Jongdae already gave me a fucking list of his preferred shoes,” he pouts as he takes out his phone and showed Jongdae’s chat which really had a long list of different shoe brands.

 

As expected of the brat.

 

 

 

Five minutes left until they get to the airport and Baekhyun’s palms are already sweating and his heart rate is going up. He slightly blames the coffee and his nerves for that. He can also feel his stomach churning and fuck, he just hopes Chanyeol won’t notice how wet the steering wheel is and silently prays to God they will make it there alive.

 

If he has a choice right now he would turn this car back and never answer Chanyeol’s questions about it.

 

Maybe kiss him to shut him up, too. But since he decided to get his shit together he will be a good bestfriend and bring Chanyeol to where he is supposed to be—his future.

 

The airport doesn’t have that many people in the departure area since it’s a beautiful weather in June, so mostly tourists prefer this month onwards and as expected, the arrival area is way flocked.

 

“Baek, are you okay?”

 

He turns to his bestfriend who is now holding his two luggage. He notices Chanyeol is wearing a cap that he gave 3 years ago, and the same hoodie he wore the last time he was in his place.

 

“Yeah,” He smiles at him and grabs the other luggage again. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

He comes with him until they reach the check in point and Chanyeol deems that he’ll just go from there. Baekhyun really needs to stop looking at him or he’ll cry right then and there, so he tries to stop himself so bad and nervously smiles at the taller. “You’ll be okay?”

 

Chanyeol blinks, and for a moment there Baekhyun swears that his bestfriend is trying not to cry too. He can’t even remember when the last time they cried in front of each other was but he’s sure it was a really long time ago, maybe when they had an exam and they studied the wrong chapters and ended up flunking the subject.

 

This time it’s different. There are a lot of unsaid words hanging in the air and a lot of things that are not supposed to be regretted on but in the end, here he is, waiting for another moment again and it sucks how deep it affects him when once and for all, he should just be happy and get it over with.

 

 

But he isn’t.

 

 

“Come here, you.”

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate and he almost jumps into the latter as he hugs him hard. Chanyeol chuckles as he circles his hands into Baekhyun’s waist. “Yeol-ah, don’t forget to call me when you reach LA, okay? Don’t forget to update me wherever you go and whatever you do. Just—don’t forget that I’m just a call away. I will always make time for you.”

 

He releases Baekhyun and wipes a tear from his face using his sleeve, “Fine, mom. I won’t.”

 

“Good,” he ruffles the taller’s hair and hands him his other luggage.

 

Chanyeol smiles at him one last time and waves his hand as he makes his way to where the entrance is. The latter remains frozen in his place as he sees how far Chanyeol is though he isn’t that hard to spot still because of his ridiculous height. Chanyeol turns back and shows his huge, blinding smile as he waves goodbye to his bestfriend and shouts “Take care, Baekhyunnie!”

 

 

He still doesn't cry as he tiptoes and waves back to Chanyeol who struggles to drag both of his luggage to the sliding door.

 

He still doesn't cry when Chanyeol looks back at him one last time as he slowly disappears from the smaller's sight.

 

When he's sure that his bestfriend is not around anymore, he deeply sighs and walks back to his car.

 

The moment he closed the driver's door he finally let it all go. God, his heart hurts so much and he hates it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"AND I'M IN TOO DEEEEEEEEP, YOU KNOW I'M SUCH A FOOL FOR YOUUUUUU! YOU GOT ME WRAPPED—"

 

Jongin is happily eating his chips when he notices Baekhyun who kept on flipping the song book multiple times now. "Hyung, have you chosen something now?"

 

"Yeah, wait, Jongdae can you—"

 

"DO YOU HAVE TO LET IT LINGER, DO YOU HAVE TO, DO YOU HAVE TO—"

 

"hand me the control—"

 

"DO YOU HAVE TO LET IT LINGEEERRRR"

 

"DAE!"

 

His drunk bestfriend side eyes him as he hands the control in his hand. Obviously, Jongdae can't be disturbed when he's the one holding the microphone AND the control, so basically he's the type of person you don't want to be with when you decide to go on Karaoke night.

 

Of course he wasn’t even supposed to be here but his friends think that there’s something better to do than mope around his house, and Baekhyun kind of needs this too. It’s been a while since he hung out with the both of them, Jongdae being drowning in his producing stuff in the entertainment company and Jongin throwing parties everywhere.

 

"This is like the 4th time you've been singing Linger, Dae," Jongin whines. "And will you put the control on the table so we can see it?"

 

Baekhyun hears Jongin's murmurs about doing this on his house instead and he almost asks when he even had Karaoke on his house when he literally had zero stuff on his home.

 

"Excuse you, Mr. CFO," Jongdae slurs. After 6 bottles of beer he's sure he can't even have the microphone right now. "I didn't know I was holding the control."

 

Jongin scoffs. "That's the only thing you're holding, though. Just let me key in Baekhyun hyung's song."

 

"Also, that's hyung for you, dumbass," Jongdae adds.

 

He mutes out their petty bickering as he checks his own watch. Chanyeol should've landed almost two hours ago but he hasn't received any call or text message yet and he's getting really anxious about it. That idiot even refused to take a stopover in Tokyo just because he'll take more time on it so he opted to buy business class instead.

 

He wanted to call him again but he thinks that maybe Chanyeol did land already and he was just too tired to talk to people at the moment. It’s understandable, but a simple text message won’t hurt, right?

 

Either way he just wants to know if his bestfriend is safe and nothing more.

 

"Hey, Byun. It's your song," Jongdae calls out, he sways his head for a bit and slyly smiles when he notices Baekhyun. "Stop worrying, he's already there."

 

“You can’t stop me from worrying when he literally didn’t message any of us.”

 

“That’s because he’s dumb,” he pauses as he takes a gulp on his beer. “He might’ve even lost his phone at this rate.”

 

Jongin on the other hand reaches for his arm and comforts him. "He'll message you soon hyung, I'm sure he's fine."

 

 

They went home earlier than they expected since Jongdae is a whole mess already. Jongin even had to leave a big amount of money in the Karaoke room they rented just because Jongdae didn't make it into the bathroom. While Baekhyun was checking out for people outside the room he even shouted a booming "CHANYEOL, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" before dropping the microphone.

 

They never sneaked out that fast before.

 

After they dropped the wasted one in his own apartment, changed his clothes and tucked him to sleep, Jongin decided to stay at Baekhyun's apartment for a while for some tea.

 

"You know, Jongdae is really worried about you."

 

"He shouldn't be," he snorts. "I'm fine."

 

"You know that if you want to talk or anything we'll be here, right?"

 

Baekhyun smiles at him as he closes the door and bids him goodnight. Now the only thing left he wants to do is take a warm shower, curl himself onto his sheets and sleep like it will be the best sleep he's ever gotten.

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as he got out of the shower, he doesn’t think twice as he got all restless and scrambled for his phone. He picks it up and clicks _Chanyeollie_ in his recent log, totally ignoring his still wet hands.

 

After four rings he felt like he finally breathed after holding it in for so long.

 

"Baek?"

 

He hears a lot of people talking in the background and clinks of utensils."Yeol-ah? Where are you?"

 

" _Yeah, uhm, I'm having lunch with mom and dad."_

 

"Oh, w-well that's—good to know you landed safely."

 

" _Right! Sorry, I forgot to call you guys. Things just got really all over the place since they came to pick me up_."

 

"No, it's fine. I just—"

 

" _Listen, I'll call you back okay?"_

 

"—want to tell you that—"

 

A too loud rustle and a long beep were heard even before he could finish whatever he wanted to say.

 

To say that he's disappointed is an understatement. But then again his parents can be a real headache to him so he lets it slide. He also reminds himself not to rely on him too much, since it can be a big possibility he won't even call or message him sometime this week.

 

He misses Chanyeol. A lot. It hasn’t even been 24 hours and knowing that he’s really far away from him making him all fidgety and sad. He wants to say a lot of things. He wants Chanyeol to just be there, by his side, just somewhere near him and it clenches his heart he can’t do those anymore.

 

He changes into his pajamas and jumps onto his bed. For the second time this day, he cries his heart out and finally sleeps from exhaustion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

————

 

_“I thought you finally convinced your dad to not let you take up Financial Management?!”_ Chanyeol’s eyes are impossibly wide right now, like his eyes might pop out from his head anytime soon and Baekhyun knows he’s damn serious. So he tries really hard not to burst out laughing in front of the taller or else—

 

_“What’s funny?”_

 

_“Yeol, there’s no convincing anymore okay? It’s fine. I’ll get through it.”_ He reaches for Chanyeol’s cheek and softly caresses with his thumb _. “Stop overreacting.”_

 

Chanyeol huffs and grabs Baekhyun’s popcorn in his lap. They are now on the third installment of Tobey Maguire’s Spiderman and Baekhyun is really hooked in this sequel that he doesn’t mind if he doesn’t get any popcorn since Chanyeol will definitely eat it all anyway.

 

This is what happens to their usual Friday nights. Their parents don’t let them just do “group studies” with any of their classmates unless it’s with each other. Jokes on them though, because Baekhyun and Chanyeol never knew what a group study is so they just rather huddle on Chanyeol’s couch with a pint of ice cream while on a movie marathon. Also assignments and projects be damned.

 

Speaking of Chanyeol though, he is obviously not enjoying any of this now as Baekhyun feels the intense stare his bestfriend is giving him.

 

He reaches for the control and paused the movie. He turns to Chanyeol who’s still looking at him and asks him, “ _What?”_

 

_“It’s not overreacting.”_

 

It definitely is. _“Oh, so you’re not concentrating on the movie because of that?”_

 

The taller sighs and combs his now too long hair for college. If Baekhyun noticed it he looked much more exhausted than he is when it should be just the other way round. _“Listen, Baek. It really saddens me that we won’t get to the same university but you not pursuing your dream course is just—why won’t you let me talk to Uncle?”_

 

_“I can’t convince him myself. Let alone other people, Chanyeol.”_

 

_“I convinced Mom and Dad to stay here for college. I can try.”_

 

_“That’s different.”_ This idiot just can’t understand, _“Just stop, Yeol.”_

 

This made the taller shut up and got the control to play the movie. He turns away from him and moves further from the couch as he continues to eat on the popcorn he stole from the smaller.

 

He knows. He knows that Chanyeol cares and he just felt bad when he dismissed his bestfriend like that when all he wanted was to help Baekhyun pursue his dreams. He wants to apologize but he sees how broody Chanyeol is now made him change his mind and just watched the movie instead.

 

Eddie Brock just turned into Venom when Chanyeol finally opened his mouth again, “ _but you hate Math.”_

 

He turns to Chanyeol who’s now looking at him with his soft eyes. Baekhyun is so fond of how Chanyeol looks at him like that and it’s just so comforting, _“Yeah, I do.”_ This time he’s the one who shifted closer to his bestfriend, one leg propping onto the other’s, _“I’ll be fine. I can do it.”_

 

He clings his arm on Baekhyun’s shoulder, pulling him closer for comfort, _“You are always so positive.”_

 

_“Of course!”_ he beams. _“On a brighter note you’ll get to have a bestfriend who will control all your expenses.”_

 

_“And I will get a future dentist for a bestfriend!”_

 

Baekhyun reaches for the bowl of popcorn on Chanyeol’s side and throws some on the latter’s face. They both laugh as they take turns in throwing to each other’s faces until they die down from laughing.

 

They are looking at each other and even though Chanyeol is smiling at him he doesn’t miss the way his eyes would droop like something exciting is missing in there, and it’s definitely not so Chanyeol. Since they were 8, he witnessed how Chanyeol grew so well. His eyes are always full of sparkle, full of glee, full of dreams, always showered with love. He always made sure Chanyeol doesn’t miss those so there’s a reason why he always prioritized Chanyeol’s needs over his.

 

It seems like Chanyeol notices his mood shift so he gets a used rubber band somewhere in between the sides of the couch and hands it to him. _“Tie my hair?”_

 

Baekhyun chuckles as he scrambles to kneel on the couch so he can get a better view of his hair. _“You get to pursue what you want, Yeollie. It’s enough for me.”_

 

————

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

————

 

He was in the middle of work when Chanyeol finally calls him after two days. It was supposed to be forbidden to answer calls at this hour but he got way when Mr. Kim went for a private time with one of the company’s shareholders and he knows it will be hell of a long talk, so thank God for his luck.

 

He tells him about his flight and how he slept like a log for the whole time, plus how his mom coddled at him in public the moment she saw him and that just embarrassed him to the core. He also ate at a nearby restaurant and his mom nagged him to come along and shop for more clothes because she guesses his son only brought bring heaps of shoes with him—which is true.

 

His disappointment is all down in the drain as he hears Chanyeol’s voice. He’s sure his bestfriend told more stories but can’t even recall any of those as listens to the whines, the sighs, the breathing, the different timbres Chanyeol delivers. It’s a weird—or maybe a creepy thing to know and if Jongdae is somewhere nearby he would tell how whipped he is.

 

_“So, how about you?”_

 

He shakes his head and almost slaps himself to stop and tries to actually make a proper conversation with Chanyeol. “O-oh, nothing much,” he stutters. “We had Karaoke last Saturday.”

 

_“Fuck, I should’ve been there! Why do you guys do this? Did Jongdae lose it again?”_

 

He laughs as he remembers how wasted Jongdae was and Chanyeol wheezes on the other line. They go on for a couple more minutes of talking and Baekhyun smiles to himself. He can get used to this.

 

It went for a whole month, with Chanyeol sending him snaps wherever he goes—even Walmart—sending him the most random videos like stray cats just outside their house, which he clearly didn’t approve of.

 

To: Chanyeollie

[5:25 pm] You can get allergies dumbass

 

From: Chanyeollie

[5:36 pm] Not when I don’t touch them ;)

 

Even though he sends him the most ridiculous snaps, he saves all of them and re-watches them when he gets the chance. Jongin even gave him the side eye and teases him about getting overtime but he only scoffed at the younger and showed him the latest snap Chanyeol sent. Both of them felt remorse for the poor guy who fell face first while doing tricks with his skateboard but later found themselves laughing along with Chanyeol’s boisterous laughing in the background.

 

“Chanyeol is really having a great time there, isn’t he?” Jongdae leans closer to Baekhyun’s side so he can get a better view on the latter’s phone. Baekhyun is still grinning from ear to ear as he replays one of the snaps Chanyeol sent. The man beside him suddenly screeches and his eyes widen as he sees two cats being followed by Chanyeol himself. “Why the fuck is he following those cats?! He could get allergies!”

 

Baekhyun snorts and rolls his eyes at his worried friend. “Relax Dae, he’s not touching it.”

 

Jongdae side eyes him as he swipes Baekhyun’s phone to see more videos. “You really miss him a lot.”

 

Of course Baekhyun misses him _so much._ A whole month of not seeing him in the flesh still haunts him at night but the snaps have been easing the clench in his heart and the lump in his throat. Chanyeol’s smiles, laughs and amusement have been his comfort though deep down he knows it isn’t enough but nevertheless, he’s used to it. Better something than none at all.

 

“I miss him too, you know,” Jongdae adds, his iced tea now empty and he signals for the waiter—Minseok—for refill in which the waiter happily complied. “He doesn’t send me such plenty of snaps like he does to you though. But you’re _his_ Baekhyun, so it’s understandable.”

 

“Shut up, maybe I just appreciate his stupid videos more than you do,” he chided, still not looking at Jongdae as he busies himself on replaying Chanyeol’s snaps.

 

His friend chuckles at him, concluding that Baekhyun is really _that_ whipped, “Whatever you say.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

August has got to be the shittiest weather of the year. It’s only the second week and the weather prediction this morning was supposed to be a fine 23 degrees (not that he trusts the news so much) but it’s already scorching hot and humid the moment Jongin and him went out for lunch. Not to mention work is giving him headaches from time to time so he had to go get a few extra hours. It’s literally killing his back and he thinks of a full body massage as soon as possible.

 

He cracks his neck for a few times before sliding into his car. Jongin has been telling him about this new restaurant a few blocks away and he doesn’t even bother to ask more details because he’s just famished and stressed. Plus, they’re meeting up with Jongdae it’s gonna be a hella loud of a lunch date with Jongin around, too.

 

It’s been a long while since the three of them decided to go to lunch together. Because of Jongdae’s schedule and Jongin’s impromptu appointments, they hadn’t got the chance to push a scheduled lunch for the three of them and much to their experience, they didn’t try to bother with it anymore and just rely on whatever available time there is.

 

Even when Chanyeol is still around before, they rarely had a complete lunch date. And if ever it happened, one would leave quickly, leaving the rest unbothered.

 

Jongin and Baekhyun were already minutes inside this Italian with a touch of local ambiance restaurant and Jongin was blabbing on how he liked it and what more is there to improve in the interior. Baekhyun on the other hand just found himself humming and nodding because he doesn’t really care and he wants Jongdae to come fast so he can finally eat and forget his work for the meantime.

 

“Jonginnie~ my son!” A booming voice is heard from the restaurant’s door and Baekhyun doesn’t even need to look up to see who it is.

 

Jongdae scurries his way to their table and quickly hugs Jongin in which the younger complained from a slight loss of air.

 

“Since you’re here I should order more. I’m totally hungry!”

 

“When did I say I’ll pay?” Jongin snarled, straightening down his tie.

 

“Just now.”

 

 

Meanwhile Baekhyun, who’s still sitting on their table hastily grabs the menu from the waiter and muttered a small thanks as he scanned whatever he sees something tasty first.

 

Jongin and Jongdae does the same but before Jongdae can even choose he calls Baekhyun’s attention and puts back down the menu. This is the part where Baekhyun should offer both of his ears because he’s about to tell some of those entertainment tea again.

 

“Listen,” he began. “I have a proposal.”

 

His brows scrunched. “A what?”

 

He slips out something from a small paper bag which he didn’t notice Jongdae was carrying ever since he went in and hands it to Baekhyun.

 

He felt anxiety all of a sudden when he realizes what it is. “’Your Ultimate Guide To Wedding Ideas’? What is this?”

 

Jongin choked on his water as he sees the book right in front of his face. “W-what’s this for?”

 

Jongdae just laughs, completely amused by both of his friends’ reactions. “A friend asked me a favor to help him plan his wedding, and he actually offered to pay me a huge amount!”

 

“Which friend is this?” Baekhyun asks out of confusion.

 

“Well, the thing is, I haven’t really met the actual ‘client’. A friend from work just approached me and told me about this proposal. So…”

 

“What the fuck—”

 

“It sounds shady! I know! But I can just fire this friend from work anytime if it turns out to be a scam and please, it takes a lot of inner strength for someone to approach me like that.” He explains as he gets the menu again. “Besides, I needed extra money.”

 

“Why you then, of all people?”

 

Jongdae just shrugs and continued on scanning the menu like he didn’t tell his friends something ridiculous as being a wedding planner all of a sudden while producing music for the busiest artists in the local industry.

 

The CFO is just as confused as he looks into Baekhyun, mouth hanging slightly open and brows scrunched. For the whole 15 years he has known Jongdae he never once mentioned anything about weddings nor is he interested in it. He thinks how much Jongdae needed much money but he doubts for a second because the guy literally had much more than enough with his projects left and right.

 

His friend leans back and calls on the waiter. “It’s a waste not to grab that, really.”

 

The waiter then greets them with a smile and jots down each of their orders, and while Jongin asks for the possible ingredients included and tells his preferences— _a total fuss when it comes to food_ , Jongdae mutters—he can’t help but think about Jongdae’s possible regrets in his life.

 

“Since when did you have any interests about being a wedding planner, anyway?”

 

“Every since I got the offer.” He looks up to the waiter and hands him his kinda long list of order which earned a whine from Jongin. “So, will you be my dear assistant, Baekhyunnie?”

 

This time it was Baekhyun’s turn to sputter on his water as Jongdae turns to him with his annoying, Cheshire grin. So this is what it’s really all about. This idiot really came up to him just to offer him something that he knows he will never even bother on and his stupid grin is obviously mocking him about his own decisions in life and God, he just wants to punch him in the face right then and there.

 

“Are you serious?” Baekhyun hissed, “hell no.”

 

Jongdae almost kneels in front of him as he pleaded him over and over in which Baekhyun repeatedly turned down. Meanwhile Jongin remained calm, confused about the slight tension in the air and thinks of recording them both for future references.

 

“Why me? Why not Jongin?”

 

Jongin’s eyes widen. “Uh, hyung I—”

 

“Jongin looks like he will agree to whatever his spouse will decide on his future wedding so he’s useless.”

 

The younger pouts, realizing that it’s not completely false.

 

Baekhyun stares at Jongdae in disbelief. He would really drag him into this upcoming mess he’s about to go into. What kind of friend does that? It’s like he’s slapping him into the face as well knowing what kind of situation Baekhyun is in, and it just puts rage in Baekhyun’s insides.

 

Over his dead body.

 

“Okay, I’m going to give you 60% of the pay he’s going to offer.”

 

“Damn, Jongdae is really serious about this hyung!” The younger exclaimed.

 

Scratch that. That was a good offer. He leans back and thinks for a moment as Jongdae puts both of his hands in a pleading manner. What is there to lose anyway?

 

“Make it 70.”

 

“Holy shi—”

 

Jongdae totally gives up as he sighs aloud, anxiety totally wiped out, “Deal.”

 

Baekhyun slyly grins as Jongdae lowkey punches his fists into air, “fuck, yes! That’s my man right here!”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes as he looks at Baekhyun who only shrugged at what he did. Whatever he had gotten himself now, if ever they get scammed in the end indeed or worse, if he dies—God forbid—he will all blame it to Jongdae anyway. Though he knows he wouldn’t be that dumb to just accept something like this, he can’t help but think of how shady this is. But whatever, planning a wedding seems pretty exciting anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been a while since he had gotten snaps from Chanyeol. After a whole month of frequent receiving them that seemed to nurse his homesickness from his bestfriend, it went down to two snaps a week and casual text messages which just contained of “how was work?”, “is it nice there?”, “did you had fun?”, and “I’m alright”.

 

Also, Chanyeol once mentioned about buying stuff for the clinic and how he is very hands on with the interior of the place so maybe that’s why he got quite busy lately and not to mention the really shitty 16-hour difference.

 

 

 

It was Friday when he meets up with Jongdae again. They were on their favorite coffee shop and as soon as his friend comes in his face drops.

 

He’s very sure that there is something wrong with Jongdae today.

 

“What the—a mullet?!” Baekhyun almost cries. What kind of devil’s work is this?

 

“Just tell me that it looks good and go, jeez,” he rolls his eyes as he combs his hair with his hand, as if he’s trying to prove a point that he definitely slays in it.

 

Baekhyun though is still flabbergasted. Jongdae would even barely drastically dye his hair like he does but now he’s sporting this mullet with a red orange touch to it and it’s just… scandalizing. “Good? What’s so good in a mullet?!”

 

“Not when I totally pull this off, Byun.” He winks. He’s really shameless. “And besides, Minseok there is totally checking me out ever since I came in. I hope it answers your question.”

 

True to his word, Minseok is really checking him out from the counter, almost knocking the cups he’s about to serve.

 

This time the latter brings several wedding themed magazines with him and hands it over to Baekhyun. “We’re about to look at possible themes.” He says as he sips from his Iced Americano. “Just note in there which one is good for you.”

 

“Good for me?”

 

“Yeah, whatever you prefer,” He swirls his cup as he rests his head on his other hand plopped to the table. “That’s what the client says.”

 

“But I’m just your assistant.” Baekhyun protests. “What do you even prefer?”

 

“Ugh, Byun, I don’t have interests in those.” he deadpans.

 

“Right.”

 

He takes his time scanning the pages. All of them looked like they are set in faraway places, mostly outdoor themes caught his attention. Mountain sides, beaches, ruins, even sunflower fields. It’s just too much that he cringes every time he flips the pages. Though when he spots a garden themed one—more formal yet kind of laidback—he immediately puts a mark on it. It’s a pretty sight, not too showy yet elegant.

 

“So how’s Chanyeol?” Jongdae suddenly asks, a little louder than the shop’s background music.

 

“He’s busy with the clinic I guess.”

 

Jongdae nods. “Oh, I see.”

 

All of a sudden, Minseok appears to their side, bringing their ordered sandwiches. He takes note how Minseok’s eyes would linger at Jongdae and the latter would show him a cheeky smile. It’s kinda cringe-y to look at but they have been doing that for months and Baekhyun is just used to it. He wonders if he looks at Chanyeol that way too, obviously love struck and too whipped.

 

“Do you think the wife would like this?” Baekhyun breaks the silence and triumphantly earns back Jongdae’s full attention from Minseok’s ass again.

 

“Oh! I forgot to tell you, there’s no wife. He said his soon to be husband is away and this is like a surprise wedding for him, something like that.”

 

Baekhyun’s brows shot up. Not that he’s new to surprise weddings but this kind of stuff will always amuse him. If this happens to him, he will surely freak out and might run for his life after but it’s just beautiful to think how assured they are of each other, just pure and genuine love.

 

He scans for more pages and can’t help but flip back to his noted theme, the garden one. He thinks of cherry blossom trees surrounding the whole place, the arc beautifully decorated of cherry blossoms, no red carpets of stuff, just grass with some of the flowers falling from the trees. It just reminds him of his high school days where Chanyeol and him used to hangout under the sole cherry blossom tree near the school building. They never marked that place for them but it weirdly was understood by the whole of the school that that place is and will always be hands off. They hang out there a lot even if the tree is not in full blossom just like in spring, because it holds so many memories of them.

 

He wonders if the tree is still there.

 

He thinks of showing this idea to Chanyeol. He didn’t even get the chance to tell him about his new ‘job’. He would probably laugh his ass off and tell him that he never imagined him doing this kind of stuff.

 

But to Baekhyun, he wishes that it would somehow ring a bell.

 

 

After almost two hours of bickering and noting all (and by all he means just three) of his desired themes on the three thick ass magazines given by Jongdae, he decides to drop him off by his office as he hurriedly walked out himself before he could catch Minseok and Jongdae making out.

 

The moment Jongdae bids him goodbye after getting out of the car is when he hears his phone ring in his pocket and he immediately slips it out, hoping it would be someone he expects.

 

What he sees though is a bold, big MOM on his screen and he never pressed the green button so fast, just like the old times. God knows how his mom would nag him if he lets it ring for so long.

 

“ _Baekhyunnie?”_

 

“Hi, mom.”

 

“ _I missed you, Baekkie! How are you?”_

 

Baekhyun cringes at the nickname, “I’m fine mom, just caught up with work. You?”

 

“ _I’m fine but I really miss you.”_ she sighs, tiredness obvious to her voice. “ _I was thinking if I should drop by your apartment tomorrow so we could catch up.”_

 

The last time he has seen his mom was probably Christmas since he was convinced to death by his mom to come home and spend the Christmas Eve with them.

 

He was annoyed when his mom tells him he shouldn’t spend his Christmas alone just because he doesn’t have a boyfriend. He understands how his mom is so thoughtful of him but he doesn’t mind spending Christmas alone, really. He’s been doing it for five years!

 

_“You can’t rely on Chanyeol to keep you company every time!”_

 

And that’s it. That was his last straw. He doesn’t go home for twice a month now like he used to, and instead of giving them a proper reason and tells them that it’s not his choice to keep Chanyeol around but it’s the other way round, and he just appreciates it so much that Chanyeol knows when is his loneliest time and he will always be just there.

 

He tried telling Chanyeol that it’s not an obligation to keep him company, but his giant of a bestfriend always tells him he’s not used to spending Christmas without him anyway. That it’s better to spend a whole day on Mario Kart and eating all his cookie dough before it even goes to the oven than flying to LA to his parents’ home. He flushes at the memory of it, priceless laughs and the smell of chocolate chip cookies and hot cocoa dominating their place, and the comfort of Chanyeol’s hoodie while watching Love Actually for the nth time. He misses it all and he would trade the world for it to happen again.

 

_“—Baekkie?”_

 

“O-oh, uhm, okay Mom. See you tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Waiting for his mom has never been this stressful. He’s already been walking back and forth from the kitchen to the living room to make sure everything is placed perfectly and he actually bothered to go on a proper grocery yesterday just so his fridge and cabinet could have enough food supply (he takes note of getting more greens and less ramyun). He rearranged his living room and bedroom too, making sure that his shirts are placed neatly while Chanyeol’s shirts are placed at the far back so his mom won’t nag him for wearing shirts that aren’t his.

 

He also diligently cleaned his bathroom, double checking if every spot is clean white and the mirror is free of spots.

 

He double checks his living room again and makes sure his bonsais are placed nicely in the coffee table and to be honest he’s about to lose his mind as time passes because it just slowly sinks in to him that his mom is really coming after 7 months of not meeting each other and oh my god, he should have gotten a haircut earlier. What will he even say to his mom? He considers practicing it but knowing how forgetful he is when his anxiety strikes he decides to just fuck it.

 

Having a perfectionist of a mom is truly fucking hard.

 

Baekhyun’s heart jumps the moment he hears the familiar doorbell. He immediately wears his slippers (which he isn’t fond to use) and hurriedly goes for the door. His mom knocks and says, “Baekkie, it’s me~” and as soon as Baekhyun is in the front of the door he sighs deeply and puts on the biggest smile on his face before opening it to welcome his mother.

 

“Hi mom!”

 

Mrs. Byun lunges at his youngest son, hastily dropping her paper bags aside as she hugs him so tight. “My beautiful baby! I missed you so much!”

 

Baekhyun hugs his mom just as much and takes note of the new scent clinging on her neck so he can add in onto his gift list on her next birthday.

 

“How have you been? You look dashing, sweetie,” Baekhyun picks up his mom’s bags and he can’t deny how much he’s salivating right now just by the smell of it.

 

She enters the room without hesitation as her eyes roam to every corner of the apartment. She doesn’t say anything but kept on asking how Baekhyun is doing and what he is up to for the last 7 months.

 

“I cooked these for you since I know you’d prefer me to do it for you anyways,” his mom says as she helps herself in the kitchen and opens the bags one by one, taking out every container. “I also brought your favorite side dishes!”

 

If Baekhyun wasn’t that hungry earlier because of his anxiety then right now, he is really starving. He misses his mom’s cooking so much and he just wants to feast on them as soon as possible but knowing his mom, it would be more of chats than actual eating and it’s just annoying.

 

“I cooked more of them since I know Chanyeol likes them too~” and indeed, the side dishes she brought is really too much for one person and he feels bad when he didn’t even tell his mom that Chanyeol is not even going to eat those.

 

_More for me, I guess._

 

 

 

They talk about Baekhyun’s work over her mom’s prepared lunch. She surprisingly doesn’t even tell him to slow down even though he looks like he’s been starved for days, stuffing each of the side dishes into his mouth and too occupied to speak so he just settles into nodding and shaking his head.

 

“How is Chanyeol, sweetie? I haven’t seen him for so long!” his mom asks while deboning the fish she’s about to give her son. “Is the clinic doing great? I should stop by there sometime.”

 

He takes this chance to get his water so he could swallow everything down, “You can’t, mom. He left the country 3 months ago.”

 

His mom’s eyes widen, “What? To where?”

 

“Los Angeles. To his parents. For good.”

 

“And you didn’t tell me? I should’ve called him and told him goodbye!” His mom gasps as she takes in the news, her chopsticks forgotten as they fell down on the floor. She doesn’t bother to pick it up again, she never does.

 

He can see the disappointment all over his mom’s face and he feels this guilt when he didn’t even told his mom about the news. He knows his mom would support him but there are such tendencies that his mom would blabber along the lines of “no one will accompany Baekhyun now”, or “I can’t imagine you two separating” and it would be enough for Chanyeol to stay and he doesn’t want that at all.

 

Mrs. Byun should have noticed him spacing out when she suddenly reaches his hand resting at the top of the table. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

 

He suddenly puts down his own chopsticks on each side of his plate, swallows down the radish kimchi and sips from his water again. He felt like he lost his appetite all of a sudden. Why is everyone even asking him that kind of question? “Why wouldn’t I be okay, mom? Of course I am.”

 

His mom’s sighs as continues to rub her thumb on the back of his palm. “It’s that you’re used to Chanyeol being around. You always have time for each other despite of your busy schedules.”

 

Baekhyun feels like puking. He doesn’t understand why these would bring weird feelings to his stomach and he can feel the lump on his throat already. The one thing he’s not ready is for him to talk about Chanyeol with his mom because it’s just too much, he just wants to tell her that he’s happy where Chanyeol is, even if he isn’t a part of it anymore.

 

“I’m happy for him, mom. That’s all that matters,” He mumbles. He looks down instead so he can avoid his mom’s pity stare. “Besides I’m doing fine, too. It’s all good.”

 

“You know, Chanyeollie is like a son to me, too. You two were very inseparable when you were kids. You basically explored everything together.” She recalls, “You were even closer to him than you were with Baekbeom!”

 

They both laugh at the memory of it but for a while there Baekhyun wants to cry. He’s just tired and he misses Chanyeol so much it really hurts.

 

Baekhyun tries to avoid the topic and tells his mom about Jongin and Jongdae instead. He knows that if his mom would continue to talk about Chanyeol like that he wouldn’t last longer and the dinner might end too sad for him.

 

 

 

After finishing the glorious meal made by his mom, he lets her roam around his apartment for a while he does the dishes and cleans up the table. His mom’s face drops just by looking at the side dishes but Baekhyun kisses him in the temple and hugs her gently this time, a sign of thanking her and reassuring her that he’ll eat well all the side dishes. It’s looks like it’s a supply for 3 months but in 3 weeks he’s sure he’ll finish all those.

 

It wasn’t too long when he finished cleaning the sink when his mom goes out of his bedroom and brings with her a familiar picture frame.

 

“Chanyeol and you were 18 this time, right? You two were so adorable!”

 

He freezes. “Mom, where did you get that?”

 

“It’s on top of your bedside table! It’s so cute you are still keeping this.” His mom coos, a motherly look on her eyes as she continues to admire the said picture.

 

He doesn’t trust himself when he thinks that he already kept that in the box hidden under his bed. He was panicking earlier anyway so there’s like an 80% chance he forgot and left it there where it’s supposed to be.

 

Both of them were holding a peace sign, youthful smiles on their faces as they capture their first selfie on their first day of college. He remembers they took a couple more after that, choosing which ones they would set as new profile pictures on their Kakao chat and scurrying right after that because they are probably late already.

 

Chanyeol had it developed the next week and convinced Baekhyun to put on his bedside table just because—his words—he’s extremely handsome and deserves to have a spot somewhere in his home.

 

Just because he hates his guts and wants him to stop, he did it anyway.

 

“I’ve always known, Baekhyunnie.” His mom starts, “I’ve always known even before you came out to me.”

 

His heart speeds up. “Mom—”

 

“Back then I wouldn’t miss the way you would look at Chanyeol. He’s like the best thing you ever had.”

 

Baekhyun remains frozen to where he’s standing at as his mom walks towards him and leans on the counter, putting aside the frame beside her.

 

“You can’t stop talking about him since that day he replaced the book your grandma gave. You’d always choose to hang out with him than read your books the entire day. He literally pulled you out of the shell and showed you the world.”

 

As he looks into his mom’s façade, he notices the faint creases on her forehead and the wrinkles on her eyes when she slightly smiles. The tiredness is obvious in her eyes but nevertheless she’s still so beautiful.

 

“He would always tell me how good you are in everything you do and he idolizes you for that. He told me once that he didn’t think he would pull through Dentistry if it wasn’t for you. Every time he sees you he’s assured that everything will going to be okay.”

 

A familiar lump is crawling up to his throat again as memories flashes in front of him. All the late night calls, the mixtapes, when he would call Chanyeol for a weekend movie marathon despite of upcoming exams and project deadlines, the way he would ditch dates with Joohyuk just because Chanyeol needs someone to test his new paraphernalia, and it hits him. It’s suddenly like someone splashed cold water on his face when he realized that Joohyuk didn’t just break up with him right after his graduation just because he needed to find himself. He wanted Baekhyun to find his own, so he sets him free.

 

“The sparkle in his eyes every time he talks about you, I can tell—that he loves you just as much, sweetie.”

 

Before he knows it, he’s already in his mother’s arms with tears streaming on his face. He hugs her tightly, hoping to ease the pain his heart is feeling.

 

 

 

 

His mom stays for tea after she makes sure that Baekhyun has calmed down. This time, Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate to tell his mom everything she missed over the years and for once, he felt a huge weight off his shoulder when his mom doesn’t say anything and just hugs her son before she walks out of the door.

 

“Tell him, sweetie,” His mom’s touch always does magic as he leans into it and relishes the warmth of home.

 

“Tell him before it’s too late.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

————

 

It was supposed to be him who’s drinking up to his heart’s content right now but since Chanyeol is an ass so he gets all the remaining beers to himself as he sings to Aerosmith’s songs while watching the actual music videos with his crappy guitar kept in Baekhyun’s room for a long time. It annoys him so much but his best friend’s laugh is so contagious that he can’t help but laugh along even though there’s literally nothing to laugh at.

 

_“You’re so drunk, Yeollie,”_ he pulls Chanyeol’s belt loop from behind to keep him still but he fails as Chanyeol jumps up and down.

 

This is what happens when everyone is just tired and would rather spend the graduation celebration to the next day, but since Baekhyun doesn’t want to kill the hype down and somehow nurse his broken heart, he drags Chanyeol home and buys multiple alcoholic drinks along the way.

 

He doesn’t even know why he managed to convince Chanyeol since the latter basically had upcoming final exams for the next week and it’s too much of a hassle if he drinks like this and suffer from a heavy migraine tomorrow.

 

Now he feels bad.

 

He tried pulling him harder this time and Chanyeol stumbles back into the couch, guitar still intact into his hand, his cheeks blushing a pretty crimson and eyes slightly droopy.

 

_“I’m not drunk, Baekhyunnie. Come on, it’s your turn!”_ He hands Baekhyun his guitar, almost knocking his face. _“Sing with me!”_

 

“ _You’re really drunk, man,”_ He chuckles as he pushes back the guitar.

 

_“Ah! No m’not!”_

 

Baekhyun only rolls his eyes and decides to get a fresh air on his veranda. He brings his bottle of beer with him and leaves an obviously wrecked Chanyeol in the living room, still belting out Jaded at the top of his lungs.

 

Few minutes into the veranda and his bottle is still halfway through. He can already feel his cheeks and ears heating up and they’re probably beet red by now so he decides to throw it instead but before he even turns he’s being engulfed by a tight back hug.

 

_“Why did you leave back there?”_ Chanyeol mumbles into his back.

 

_“You were so loud I had to go out for a minute.”_

 

_“Liar, you never complain about my singing,”_ He then releases Baekhyun and settles himself beside him, leaning into the rail with his elbow to get a view of his best friend.

 

Baekhyun laughs because it’s mainly true. He never did complain out loud but he already did a thousand times inside his head. But that’s just when his drunk or fooling around, most of the time when he just sings especially when he does the piano is just Baekhyun’s most favorite thing to hear and it’s incredible how it uplifts him.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything after that neither does Baekhyun. He decides to finish this bottle but Chanyeol only gets it from his hand and puts it beside him, telling him that he had enough already— when in reality Baekhyun only had one.

 

_“Joohyuk is so dumb for breaking up with you,”_ he mumbles.

 

He wants to ask why but when he looks into Chanyeol’s eyes he doesn’t miss the sparkle in it, just like when he agreed to be his friend when they were 11.

 

_“It’s a big loss for him,”_ He clicks his tongue as he steps closer beside Baekhyun and the latter’s eyes widen. When did Chanyeol become this attractive, in just a plain black hoodie and ripped pants? Why are his eyes so dark? Is this the alcohol in him thinking ridiculous things? He had just one for fuck’s sake and he didn’t even manage to finish his second one! What kind of—

 

 

_“You know what, you don’t need to date anyone else anymore.”_

 

 

Baekhyun’s brows furrowed. _“What do you mean?”_

 

Chanyeol doesn’t answer him for a while as he looks down and fidgets on the hem of his hoodie. He looks like a kicked puppy for a moment there, an adorable puppy at that. “ _It’s painful to see you hurting.”_

 

He chuckles and reaches for Chanyeol’s hair, messing the dark locks. _“Aww, my Yeollie is worried~”_

 

Chanyeol doesn’t react but grabs on his hand instead and brings it into his cheek as he caresses the back of his palm. His bestfriend looks at him intently and it makes him want to curl from sudden shyness because Chanyeol never looked at him like that before. It ignited something foreign in him and he blames it on the alcohol, really.

 

_“Chan—”_

 

_“It’s.... you don’t deserve to be hurt like this.”_

 

The moment when Chanyeol rushed to find him after his ex-boyfriend leaves him alone just before they could even go inside their usual coffee shop, all the hurt seem to fade away when he sees his giant of a best friend catching his own breath and clutching his chest. Chanyeol doesn’t think twice despite of his sweaty state and hugs Baekhyun immediately while whispering repeatedly to his ear that it’s okay, I got you.

 

And here they are now, too close to each other and both wrecked but Baekhyun would never complain. If Chanyeol is and will always be around, he knows that everything will be okay.

 

He smiles at his bestfriend, indicating that he is fine and Chanyeol suddenly kisses his palm and his knees almost give up.

 

_“You still have me.”_

 

_“I know.”_

 

 

Chanyeol still doesn’t let go of his hand when he dropped the bomb after few seconds of silence. “ _If–if I’d tell you I’d marry you in a heartbeat would you believe me?”_

 

 

He suddenly freezes and his head spins from what he just heard. Chanyeol is obviously drunk as fuck and he did not just talk about marriage in a time like this.

 

He doesn’t know what to say to that so he laughs. Almost hysterically.

 

_“Ch-Chanyeol. You’re so drunk!”_ He wheezes as he slaps his lap repeatedly. _“Where did that even came from?”_

 

His bestfriend on the other hand chuckles at his amusement. “ _It’s a s–serious question and m’not drunk!”_

 

Baekhyun’s laugh slowly dies down and he tries to gather himself together as he sees the look of challenge in Chanyeol’s eyes. He’s not that drunk anyway and he’s sure that Chanyeol is. Who cares if either of them forgets about this in the next months or years. _“Okay, fine. I believe you.”_

 

_“Then marry me.”_

 

Baekhyun just couldn’t take it seriously as he snorts loudly and continues to laugh again because he just don’t know what to do when his bestfriend just asked to marry him. It’s such a stupid thing to do especially when Baekhyun is actually feeling butterflies in his tummy and tingles on his spine right now. _“What the fuck, Chanyeol? Stop saying nonsense things. We’re just 21!”_

 

_“It’s not nonsense!”_ Chanyeol half screams. He really had too much to drink.

 

_“Okay, fine, let’s just do that old pact.”_ Baekhyun began, hands cupping into air as he gestures for Chanyeol to listen. _“Let’s get married if we don’t have significant others by the age of 30.”_

 

_“30?! Too old!”_

 

He gasps. _“It’s not that old!”_

 

“ _It is!”_

 

_“Fine, by 28 then.”_

 

Chanyeol leans both of his elbows on the rail and clicks his tongue. _“Make it 26.”_

 

_“The fuck, that’s like 5 years from now,”_ Baekhyun exclaims as he counts off from his fingers.

 

_“Exactly,”_ A sly smile forming on his face is seen and damn, despite of his drunken state he still looks incredibly hot.

 

_“You’re so drunk, Park. Get outta here!”_ He kicks Chanyeol’s shin in which the latter groans from pain.

 

_“A deal is a deal!”_ He shouts from inside and limps his way to the bathroom and empties his stomach. Baekhyun is still laughing despite of the lump in his throat.

 

 

He’ll definitely forget that deal.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up to his back hurting like a bitch. There’s also a weight in his stomach and it’s suddenly difficult to move and breathe properly. A small sunlight is peeking through the windows so he slowly clears his sight as he makes out of the scene in front of him.

 

A mop of dark locks is in his view and large hands splayed on his whole waist despite of the couple of pillows he arranged in between them earlier this morning.

 

He slowly moves Chanyeol’s head to his side and noticed a string of drool attached to his shirt and if this isn’t his bestfriend he could’ve thrown him off the bed.

 

Chanyeol is still peacefully sleeping so he stretches on bed and sighs as he turns into him, his one arm supporting his head as he takes a better look of his bestfriend.

 

His eyes are half closed, his hair is very messy and sticky and his mouth his slightly open, but he doesn’t understand how he still looks so attractive that it’s just unreal.

 

He sweeps away some strands of his hair in his eyes and it doesn’t even made Chanyeol stir. He really sleeps like a log especially when he’s drunk.

 

Suddenly flashbacks of what happened last night occurred to him and he chuckles in disbelief because he did just agree to his proposal. He doesn’t even know if Chanyeol means it or if it’s just the alcohol talking, and he would wake up barely remembering anything, he has really no idea at all. In fact, he doesn’t want to assume that Chanyeol actually sees him that way because for the record, he didn’t even date one guy ever and it doesn’t give him a signal that he might be into boys. His head spins with all of these thoughts and he just wants to sleep it all off again.

 

Or maybe Chanyeol thinks of Baekhyun as his last resort just because he can’t settle for anyone, and that irks him so much. He doesn’t want to be anyone’s last choice, not especially Chanyeol’s.

 

He plops face first back into the pillows and groans into one of them. He just can’t believe why would Chanyeol even think of doing that. He knows his bestfriend would never even dare.

 

He feels Chanyeol stirring and silently prays that he doesn’t wake up yet, so he peeks and sees him only moved completely on his back. He sighs and moves back into his previous position.

 

 

 

He wipes off the drool in Chanyeol’s face and mutters, _“I can’t believe I’m going to marry you in 5 years, you idiot.”_

 

————

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

————

 

He still works his ass off for the remaining week of August and he already stopped working overtime—thanks to the interns— or else he might end up bedridden if ever he calls in sick. Jongin had been real busy too, so even though they have are in the same company and just a few floors away they barely see each other now—but he never fails to have Sooyoung deliver his take out coffee, and he never misses that cute smile every time he says how she looks good in her office skirt.

 

Chanyeol though still doesn’t call him, but he does send him pictures now from time to time, mostly selfies obviously, and sometimes if he’s feeling a bit giddy he would call Chanyeol himself– only to be directed to the voice mail and Chanyeol would just never call him back, or if he ever does he would always be sleeping or in the midst of a really busy working hour.

 

Jongdae drops by at his home that night after work. Before he could even say anything he walks past Baekhyun and he splays out a number of postcards in his coffee table. Different shades of pink took over his sight as he squints on the images and he realizes that those are pictures of cherry blossom gardens.

 

“As expected of your A+ taste, Mr. Byun. The client loves the idea,” Jongdae beams as he bounces on the couch. “He said cherry blossoms bring him a lot of memories.”

 

Baekhyun smiles. _Me too._ “That’s great to know then.”

 

The postcards are different places where beautiful landscapes of cherry blossoms are found and Jongdae asks him to pick which one is the best for him and Baekhyun slaps him in the shoulder. “Is this solely my work? Don’t you have any say in this?”

 

“I can’t choose! They are all too pretty and I’m indecisive!” he argues.

 

Baekhyun sighs and picks up the postcards. Jongdae wasn’t lying because how can you even choose between these places full of beautiful cherry blossoms? He can’t. If he was in the client’s place he would get married in all of these.

 

There’s one in Washington, DC where you have the perfect view of the monument, Berlin, Amsterdam, Chiang Mai, Kanazawa and Kinosaki, even some Nami and Jeju Island. But what really caught his eye were the beautiful white and light pink blooms, and the unreal landscape in Jerte Valley in Spain. The cherry blossoms were not as pink as the ones like in Japan and Korea and some places but the pureness of the white ones brings really melts his heart. It reminds him of the spark that he saw on someone’s eyes when they were little kids, pure of innocence and adoration.

 

He immediately took out the postcard and gave it to Jongdae who only shook his head in astonishment.

 

“He’ll surely love this.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was rolling in his bed for a couple of times already, drank warm milk, and even listened to some relaxing music but sleep never took over him. He was fidgeting his right ear hoping that it could somehow make him sleep but that didn’t work too.

 

He knows his call is gonna be on voice mail again but it doesn’t stop him from trying. On the fourth ring Chanyeol finally picks up, and he almost had a heart attack.

 

Chanyeol hums, his voice too deep and husky. “Yeollie. Did I wake you?”

 

“ _Baekhyun-ah_.”

 

God, he missed that voice so much. “Yes, it’s me. I’m sorry if—”

 

“ _I miss you so much, Hyunnie.”_

 

He suddenly sits up, too overwhelmed with the warmth that is spreading in his chest. “I-I m-miss you too, Yeol. It’s been so long since we’ve talked.”

 

“ _I know, I just—I’m sorry, I’ve been too caught up with stuff.”_ He hears a rustle of sheets and Chanyeol groans. “ _I hope you enjoyed my selfies though.”_

 

“No, it’s okay. I did.” He chuckles, remembering all the selfies he sent (and automatically saved). “You’ve been growing your hair.”

 

He snorts. “ _Yeah, I was. I don’t look good, don’t I?”_

 

“No, you do, honestly.”

 

“ _Thank you. I’ve been meaning to cut it anyway before I go home.”_

 

“Go home?” Baekhyun asks and he hopes he never misheard it. If there’s someone who badly wants Chanyeol to go back it would be him.

 

“ _Yeah, well I’d rather celebrate my birthday with you guys. With you.”_

 

Fuck, he really wants him to go back home as soon as possible because he feels like he’s gonna go crazy at any moment. “W-well, that’s great! We should throw a big party then.”

 

“ _There’s no need. Just the usual. Me and you, and the great PS4.”_ Baekhyun would be lying if he doesn’t imagine how cute Chanyeol looks like right now. The softest smile plastered on his face, droopy eyes and messy hair. Who would deny that request if he looks like that? Definitely not Baekhyun.

 

 

“Okay, the usual it is.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun probably noticed the weird look that Jongin is sending on his way while he’s at the meeting with the CEO this morning. He’s been real giddy and he chuckles to himself out of nowhere as he recalls all the stories that Chanyeol told him last night. He didn’t expect that call to last that long but it totally made up all the times they didn’t talk with each other and for a long time, he had a peaceful sleep—that lasted for 3 hours.

 

The CEO probably noticed Jongin’s look too when he upright told him off to stop “flirting” with his secretary, which earned a laugh from the other heads of different departments. Jongin has never been this so embarrassed and he didn’t even bother to defend himself knowing his uncle will always have a better clap back to it.

 

When the meeting finally adjourned, Jongin makes sure that his uncle is nowhere out of sight as he scurried to Baekhyun’s side and punched his arm. Baekhyun did the same to him and complains, “You know my jaw hurts from too much struggle not to laugh at you.”

 

“Fuck you, that’s not funny!” Jongin whines, failing to bow back at some of the employees that greeted him.

 

“What are you even on today! It’s your fault I had to look at you like that,” he adds. “Care to share?”

 

“Did you know that Chanyeol is coming home this November for his birthday?” Baekhyun beams. “He’s coming home!”

 

Jongin halts and fully turns to Baekhyun. “Really? So that explains.”

 

The older hums as he smiles at all the employees before going in the elevator. Jongin rolls his eyes at that and reminds himself that he should tell Chanyeol himself to stop being biased so he won’t be outdated and falsely accused by his uncle that he’s flirting with Baekhyun just because he’s doing weird shit in the middle of the meeting.

 

Baekhyun is still grinning to himself as he bounces himself on the heels of his feet and Jongin can’t help but push him slightly with his shoulders. “Stop counting the remaining days before November, you’ll just gonna wait longer than you thought.”

 

Baekhyun pushes him back which caused him to stumble beside a female employee beside him. He profusely apologizes but the woman more likely didn’t mind it with the way she slyly smiled and fixed her hair behind her ear.

 

“You’re so dead to me,” He mumbles before he goes out of the elevator and Baekhyun just stuck his tongue out as a response.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

September really passed by like a whim. After all the paper works done and finding himself conniving with Jongin in giving coupons as a gift for Jongdae’s birthday—which earned them death glares from the birthday boy himself— because they think Jongdae doesn’t really need anything anymore except for treating himself for a while (e.g. foot spa) because he deserves it. But their friend thinks otherwise because “ _how can a CFO and someone who is in line for promotion gift me coupons when y’all can gift me a brand new car?_ ” That’s when Baekhyun decided to snatch back the coupons but Jongdae was too fast in keeping it in his pocket and runs for his life.

 

 

October was no different too.

 

When he was noted by Mr. Kim on having a possible promotion this year, he didn’t expect it to be something as mind-blowing as being offered a managerial position in the Japan office.

 

To say that he was overwhelmed with the offer is an understatement. The moment his CEO breaks the news to him he nearly cries right then and there, because who in the world would even reject that kind of proposal?

 

He waited for this all of his life, to finally make his father even more proud of him and to actually work in a country he’s always wanted to live in. It’s so surreal and he can’t even speak on it, still taking in all the details that the CEO is telling him. Not to mention the possible salary almost made him vomit.

 

“There’s no need to rush, think about it. The offer will be open for you as long as you’re willing.” Mr. Kim flashes him his fatherly smile as he clutches his hands. Apparently Mr. Kim really knows him well so basically he needs more time letting it sink in because he’s about to face a great change in his life and he’s stoked as fuck.

 

He tells his friends about the great news that night and of course he had to be dragged out on a Friday night again, facing a too overjoyed Jongdae and a pouty Jongin that’s telling him that he’ll be missing the coffee delivery every morning.

 

As he drives himself home at 2am, he thinks of Chanyeol and how excited will he be when he breaks the news to him.

 

Soon, real soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He found himself staring at the calendar in his fridge for too long as he sees it’s actually the first day of November today. And November means Chanyeol is going home.

 

Speaking of the man himself, he still doesn’t fail to send Baekhyun photos of him and places he goes and the clinic he’s been working on for two months now despite of their lack of communication. He still failed to mention him about the promotion and his “extra job” though. He wanted to tell him how the client was so satisfied with his personal choices and next week, Jongdae and him are meeting and will choose the possible colors and flowers that will be used for the ceremony.

 

He’s been enjoying the job, really, and along the way he learned that this is actually the wedding he wanted for himself since he’s planning it like his own. There were no preferences given by the client, no background, nothing. Just his mind working on his own ideas and it’s really weird how he does this way. Not that he’s shady about it though because the client is actually happy with his ideas, and that’s what matters.

 

But sometimes he can’t help but wonder what his client and his lucky husband to be look like. The jealousy he feels is hitting the roof when he thinks about it because some random couple will really give life to a wedding he’d always dream of, and it’s just sad that there’s a possibility that this might never happen to him.

 

If it really doesn’t, then might as well let others give life to his fantasy. At least he doesn’t keep it to himself for the rest of life.

 

Jongdae and him settles for the gray and midnight blue since it’s a nice contrast to the white cherry blossoms. They take their time searching for possible flower arrangements, with pints of ice creams beside them and Chanyeol’s mixtape playing in the background when the said man finally calls him and he stumbles off the couch as soon as he sees his best friend’s name screaming at him.

 

“Yeol-ah, you called!” Jongdae gives him the raised brows and knowing look before he looks at him and tells him to keep his mouth shut.

 

“ _Baekhyunnie. How you’ve been_?”

 

“I’m fine! I have lots of stories to tell you, Yeol-ah!”

 

Chanyeol chuckles. _“Well, save them because I’m going home this 21 st_.”

 

His head perks up as he squints at the calendar and finds 21, shit, it’s a week from now. “You bet I will.” He beams. “I can’t wait to see you, Chanyeol!”

 

“ _Me too!”_ Chanyeol abruptly exclaims. “ _Oh_ _also, I’m bringing someone with me_.”

 

“Someone?”

 

“ _Yeah, I can’t wait for you to meet her too.”_

 

“O-oh, well…” Baekhyun’s face dropped and he looks at Jongdae again who’s confused as fuck right now. He mouths _what?_ But Baekhyun fails to answer him when he finally puts down the phone.

 

“What the hell was that?” Jongdae asks as his brows scrunched. “Did he say something?”

 

“He—He’s bringing someone.” Baekhyun says as he strides himself to the fridge and chugs a lot of amount of water. “He’s bringing a woman with him.”

 

“What the fuck—?” Jongdae hands him his pint of ice cream and his friend doesn’t think twice in scooping a big amount of cookie dough and munches on it like he’s been starved.

 

“Did you ask who the girl was?” Jongdae adds. “Like you know, we could avoid some misunderstanding here.”

 

“No— _ahh my teeth_ —no, no need for that.” He scoops a large amount again. “Ith promamly hith new grrlfrrnd…”

 

“Girlfriend?!” his friend is almost screaming at him now. “Why would you think he would get a girlfriend?”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t fucking know. What else would be the reason if he’s bringing someone with him? A woman at that case? Maybe their lack of communication explained it, because he’s too busy with someone else. Or, maybe Baekhyun was just dumb thinking that Chanyeol would actually have time for him because he’s just his bestfriend and Chanyeol has basically a life to live, a new place to explore, new people to meet and shit. What was he even thinking when Chanyeol left? That he would actually keep in touch with him, update him with everything that’s he’s been doing? That’s bullshit. The moment Chanyeol walked in to that entrance door of the airport is the moment that he’s leaving a part of him behind and will actually live the life he had always wanted. Baekhyun should’ve not thought too highly of himself, he should’ve known his place and not get hurt like this. After all, Chanyeol finally found someone and doesn’t even remember a thing from five years ago.

 

 

What a dumbass he is.

 

 

“My brain is freezing,” He calmly says after gulping two spoonfuls of ice cream. Maybe it’s better this way so he can avoid thinking.

 

Jongdae grabs his arm and lets him sit beside him on the couch. “Listen, I’ll ask him, okay? Just stop overthinking and let’s wait until he gets home, hm?”

 

He turns to Jongdae and shrugs off his hand, “Over thinking? You think I’m over thinking?” he scoffs. “Right. I over analyzed everything. I should’ve known.”

 

“That’s not what I meant, Baekhyunnie. I just—” He can tell that Jongdae holds back to everything to whatever he’ll say, probably to avoid hurting him more with the reality because that’s just Jongdae. He cares too much. But he knows, even if Jongdae will stay mum about his two best friends for the rest of his life.

 

And now he feels like his stomach is churning and the lump on his throat is killing him. “Finish my ice cream, I’ll just go to the restroom.”

 

“Both of them are such total dumbasses,” Jongdae mumbles when he was left alone in the living room and slips out his phone to text Chanyeol, bombarding him with questions in which Chanyeol only left read.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He calls Jongin to bring him to the best club in town that weekend. He needed a breath of fresh air and he thinks of getting wasted this time—as if that’s the best way to get a break, maybe after two or three bottles of beer then he’ll be good to go, or maybe get some good ass is a good idea too. But with Jongin around, he doubts.

 

Jongin brings him to the VIP section, where some celebrities and rich people spends time to avoid thirsty fans and paparazzi. He felt out of place for a moment even though Jongin assures him that he’ll just come alone with him. But it’s not like Jongin is a nobody. He’s been greeting people right and left, buying them drinks, and casually talking to them. Even though he makes sure that Baekhyun is alright from where he is sitting he can’t help but wander off and lose himself to the loud beat. He brings his glass of Jack Daniel’s with him and scurries off to the “normal” people’s section. He’s settles himself on the bar and not too long after he already had 8 men offering him drinks in which he all politely refused.

 

Thankfully he didn’t encounter some crazy tonight just like the last time, because that’s the last thing he wants right now.

 

He felt his heartbeat race after he finishes the remaining of his glass and decides that he wants to go home instead. Though that thought instantly went to the back of his mind when a remix of his favorite song went on play and he found himself walking to the dancefloor.

 

The sweaty bodies rub on him and different asses has been grinding on him for the first five minutes he was there. But that’s the least he cares about right now, not when a strong pair of arms snake around his waist from the back and he felt the heat of that immense chest as the man grinds on him. He grinds back his ass, obviously, and damn, it’s been a long, long while since he had done this and he almost forgot how _good_ it felt. He turns around and closes the gap between them with his hands interlocked on the back of his neck. The man leans to his ear and licks his earlobe which made him shiver, while his other hand is on his ass, squeezing it. “ _You’re so gorgeous, babe,”_ He can’t see the man’s face that well and he is dizzy as fuck because of the alcohol and with the strong scent of the man in front of him, but with all the grinding they’re doing right now he just couldn’t care less. He had this urge to kiss those inviting lips and before he even thought of that, the man is already on his motive—his face too close to his and Baekhyun just wants to lose himself, from all the pressure and stress, from his heartbreak, from Chanyeol—

 

Chanyeol.

 

His eyes widen when he realized what he really was doing and he pushed the man with all his might.

 

“What the—where do you think you’re going?” The man grabs him by his arm and before Baekhyun could even protest, one hand is already grabbing his free hand and he turns to see Jongin, glaring at the other man.

 

“He’s mine. Let go of him,” He fumed while strongly holding his hand.

 

The said man backs off immediately and scoffs at Baekhyun, who’s already having cold sweats right now with the attention they’re getting as he turns to Jongin.

 

 

 

He immediately dragged him to the exit and shoved him into his car. Jongin even knocked his head because of his rush, worried that the guy might have followed them.

 

“Did you see how huge that man was? I could have been killed, hyung!” he heaves as he grips on his steering wheel.

 

“Sorr-”

 

“He might’ve recognized me, don’t you think? Oh by the way are you hurt? Why did you even leave me up there! See what that guy did to you? Chanyeol hyung would kill me—”

 

“What does Chanyeol have to do with this, Jongin?” Baekhyun hissed, totally interrupting Jongin.

 

“W-well, I, y-you know Chanyeol hyung doesn’t like it when you are left alone drunk. He knows how fast you get drunk and you do the most stupid things. ”

 

Jongin looks like a kicked puppy despite of his oozing aura with all that slicked back hair and leather jacket. He felt sorry for snapping at him like that when he literally just saved him five minutes ago back there, “I’m sorry, Jongin-ah.”

 

“It’s okay, hyung,” Jongin smiles at him. “Let me take you home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After his warm bath (and almost scrubbing himself to death), he plops himself to bed and sighs deeply as he tried to forget everything that happened in the club. He swears he’s never gonna go to one again and will ban himself from any alcoholic drinks for a while, because he feels really shitty right now more than anyone else.

 

He pick his phone and sees Chanyeol’s selfie again—in his favorite hoodie and his favorite cat filter sent just 3 hours ago—with the caption, “ _We’re going to the beach today! Take care of yourself, Baekhyunnie~_ ”.

 

He closes his eyes and imagines Chanyeol with him there. With how easy life is with Chanyeol around, how he can clear out Baekhyun’s mind off the things that stresses him out. He always knew what buttons to push and with just the look on his eyes and seeing his smile can be the highlight of his day. He depended so much on Chanyeol, and thinking that he still sees Chanyeol in his future is so absurd when he isn’t even sure if he’ll be a part of his. And it kills him just by thinking of that possibility.

 

He saves Chanyeol’s 48th selfie before he decides to reply. He takes a deep breath and types.

 

_[3:28am] who’s coming home with you, Chanyeol?_

 

 

He doesn’t expect Chanyeol to read and reply to it, but a few minutes of staring at his ceiling, his phone buzzes in his chest and his heart speeds up.

 

 

_[3:35am] you’ll know her soon, Baekhyunnie_

 

 

Another buzz.

 

 

_[3:35am] It’s late! Sleep already. Goodnight!_

 

 

But Baekhyun despite of his droopy eyes and the occasional pang in his head and his heart, doesn’t give up and tries again.

 

 

_[3:38am] who is she to you, Chanyeol?_

 

 

It took longer than he thought before Baekhyun sees the blue mark beside his last message. Everything just feels hot all of a sudden and he feels like his heart is going to pop out of his chest when Chanyeol finally replied.

 

 

_[3:40am] she’s going to bring life to my dreams, Baek :)_

 

 

He doesn’t respond to any of Chanyeol’s selfies and messages after that. It didn’t seem to bother the latter anyway since he haven’t been questioning it, so he found himself drowning in work and watching reruns of Kdramas at night and rarely checks his phone now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh come on, I know you want to see him! It’s been five months!” Jongdae whines behind him as they walk to the coffee shop. “He’s expecting you to be there tomorrow at the airport!”

 

“I have somewhere to go, Dae. And besides the car will be too small for us all, he’s bringing someone with him remember?”

 

Minseok greets them with his cute, gummy smile and he doesn’t miss the way he winked at Jongdae. He cringes.

 

“Are you nuts? Does my Audi A6 look like it’ll fit three people with luggages?” he winks back at Minseok and settles himself in their usual table. “We’ll use your car.”

 

“Fuck no.”

 

“Baaeeeekkk~”

 

“Okay BUT I’m not going with you. We’ll swap cars tomorrow,” He deadpans. Fully tired of everything.

 

Jongdae must’ve noticed his pissed off mood and tries to swoon him by treating him this time and ordering every food he likes on the menu. He knows that only if Jongin is around he wouldn’t bother him like this, but unfortunately he’s in China for two weeks and he just missed a lot. He already imagines how pouty he would get if he comes home, missing Baekhyun’s entire dumbass journey to Chanyeol’s arrival.

 

“That’s a thank you,” he smiles at his friend who’s giving him the confused look. “For uhm, you know, swapping cars with me.”

 

Baekhyun only smiles at him and he guesses that Jongdae must be waiting for him to spill the beans. He half wants to, but knowing Jongdae he’ll be just pissed off as well and might cancel his plans to fetch Chanyeol at the airport.

 

One is enough, for now.

 

“Just go there tomorrow and tell him,” Jongdae mumbles as he stares at his sandwich. He doesn’t order this one usually but maybe he’s trying off new ones at the menu. Baekhyun’s brows furrowed as he lets Jongdae to continue. “Tell him what you really feel, after that, leave.”

 

“It hurts me to see you like this for so long. I just want you to be happy, Baekhyun-ah. No matter what the result is. Just let it go,” He perks up and sees that Jongdae is trying to stop himself from crying too.

 

“I’ll be there, don’t worry.”

 

And from there, Baekhyun realizes that Jongdae is right. He knows this won’t be easy but he needs to let Chanyeol know so he can set himself free. He’s done being selfless, and whatever outcome is going to be for him, he already accepts it with open arms. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to choose him over everything anyway—as if Chanyeol would do that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been an hour since he’s inside Jongdae’s car, air conditioner on full blast but his palms are sweating, and contemplating with all his life choices. He didn’t even had the urge to take a glimpse at the departure area since any time from now Chanyeol will be arriving with a woman tailing behind him. He doesn’t know if he can take it and he just wants to vomit at the thought of confessing to his bestfriend with his new girlfriend in this humongous airport.

 

He’s so done for.

 

His heart almost jumps when Jongdae appears on his side, knocking at the window. He signals that Chanyeol has already arrived and he’s about to meet them. He mouths _fighting_ before he rushes to the departure area and Baekhyun just wants to die.

 

It felt like ages when he’s walking towards to where Jongdae is. There are swarms of people and Baekhyun just feels suffocated seeing these different faces, running to the love of their lives as soon as they step out of the exit doors and it’s so surreal how their favorite movie Love Actually depicts these all perfectly. Well, except for him because he’s about to welcome his heartbreak.

 

Jongdae meets him halfway and holds his hand tight, whispering words of encouragement in his ear as he tries to calm himself down. As he nods at him he spots a familiar mop of dark brown hair in the crowd and he just lost it.

 

Park Chanyeol is not that hard to find, especially with his height one could spot him easily far away. From the way he’s animatedly walking he’s sure he didn’t see them yet so Baekhyun has time to run back but he guesses it’s too late when Chanyeol screams “Baekhyun-ah!” in his favorite plain black hoodie again and ripped hands.

 

He spots a petite, pretty girl behind him, who’s also smiling at them as Chanyeol walks faster. God, he really wants to jump off the cliff right now.

 

Jongdae greets them first as he asks them all kinds of flight questions and he learned that the girl’s name is Seulgi—obviously a Korean—who’s all smiles despite of having a 13 hour flight.

 

He stares at her for too long, wondering how they found each other and how they fall in love, so many questions he wanted to ask but he found himself still in awe at her animated-ness.

 

“Baek?” Chanyeol calls him. He realized how far they were earlier and now seeing his bestfriend in front of him is feels like a dream that he wants to wake up on.

 

He hears Jongdae asking for Chanyeol’s luggage and signals for him to go on first, bringing the girl—Seulgi—with him.

 

And now they were alone in this puddle of people, and Chanyeol’s face is just so confused. His eye bags were very visible and his eyes were a bit red but nevertheless, he’s still the most handsome person he has laid his eyes on.

 

“Baek? What’s wrong? You look—”

 

“Chanyeol, let me speak. Don’t say anything. Just– just let me speak.” He interrupts, ignoring Chanyeol’s wide eyes.

 

“I know you’re probably tired from the long flight, but I won’t see you again like this and pretending like it’s nothing and the next thing I know you’re leaving again and you won’t even know how I truly feel.”

 

Damn, he’s shaking so much right now but he needs to end this or else he won’t do it again anymore and he’s having none of that. “I am not gonna let myself be a coward again, fuck, i’m so bad at words—”

 

“B-Baek,” Chanyeol is becoming worried now by the look on his face so he reaches for him but Baekhyun steps back a bit.

 

“No, no— just... hear me out. Don’t say anything.”

 

Chanyeol drops his hand at this, completely frozen and confused.

 

“I-I don’t know when this started but I just realized one day that I may not feel the same way like before. Maybe it was 5 years ago? We were celebrating our graduation party and you were hella drunk and— and you said silly things to me and I just, shit, it was the craziest thing I ever heard and I remember every bit of it.

 

I don’t even know if you remember that but— but I remember every single damn thing. The way you looked at me made me realize that... I realized right then and there that I’m fucking in love with you and I don’t know what I’m doing not to notice that way back then.”

 

He pauses and Chanyeol’s eyes got impossibly wider now, if this was a prank he would’ve already laughed at how ridiculous he looks but it’s nowhere near to that right now. He just wants to hold his hand so much and cry.

 

He tries not to though so he clutches at the hem of shirt, trying to stop his tears and the sweating of his palms. “I didn’t want to tell you all of these before because I know you have dreams, I know you’ll meet a lot of people along the way, I don’t even know if you are straight or not—”

 

“But the point is, I am in love with you. I know I am just your bestfriend and I know how soft hearted you are, especially with me. I don’t want to be some last choice you’d settle for because I know I don’t deserve that, and neither do you. I wanted you to explore a lot of things, discover yourself, do the things that you’ve never done before, I don’t want to take away all of that just because you’re stuck with me. I don’t want you to be stuck on a boring office worker in his mid 20s who didn’t get to pursue what he really wanted.”

 

“Baekhyun, please—”

 

“Every time you tell me about getting married I get all tensed and nervous and anxious all at the same time and it just— it just feels so fucking weird, you know? I have these crazy thoughts like what if it isn’t with me? I know I’m not in the place to think like that but it just fucking scares me and I feel so hopeless.”

 

He chuckles at that thought, realizing how dumb he must’ve gotten. “I guess I’m just too coward all this time, because I just didn’t want to lose you.”

 

This time he doesn’t hesitate to reach for Chanyeol’s hand and put his on top. “As long as you’re happy, I am happy, Chanyeol.”

 

He steps closer and tiptoes to place a kiss on his best friend’s cheek. It was a genuine one, and he almost loses it with how bitter the gesture felt.

 

 

Like a sweet goodbye.

 

 

 

He releases his bestriend’s hand and runs. He ignores Chanyeol’s calling for his name and prays that he doesn’t follow him but he guesses he’s much quicker runner than he is when he lost him in the crowd.

 

He quickly entered his car and before he knows it, he’s gripping the steering wheel so hard. His knuckles turned white as he tries his hard not to cry, but he does anyway.

 

He drove home with his phone turned off and that night he locks himself in his bedroom. He shuts out the possibility that Chanyeol might come, knock on his door and apologize because he should stop getting his hopes up for himself.

 

There were no knocks after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He still locks himself in his apartment the next day, too exhausted to get up physically and mentally. When he finally drags himself off the bed he goes for the kitchen and he eats the remaining cereals in straight from the box.

 

He checks the fridge to see if he has an ice cream left in the lonely pint, too unbothered to eat cold stuff in the morning.

 

When he sees that he has still a quarter left of cookie dough, he settles on the couch and stares at the view in his window. So this is how it feels to be heartbroken again.

 

He almost finishes his ice cream when he finally hears a knock. He ignores it for a while but the knocks get louder and it just annoys him. Probably it’s just Jongdae, checking his well-being.

 

He lazes off the couch and combs his absolutely messy hair using his hand to make himself a bit presentable.

 

The moment he opens the door he doesn’t see Jongdae.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

His bestfriend doesn’t look like he gotten sleep, and he’s just as exhausted as him—even more. “C-can I come in?”

 

In normal days he would’ve smiled at Chanyeol and drag him inside, chatting at him endlessly about his day. But now he just nods and opens the door wider for him to come in.

 

“B-Baekhyun,” He can feel Chanyeol’s eyes behind him as he walks back to the couch to finish his ice cream.

 

“I was calling you all night but your phone was off. I-I tried to come here too but I guess you need to be alone after that and I was even shocked myself, s-so—”

 

Why is Chanyeol like this? It’s not like he has done anything wrong. Baekhyun was just a dumbass. “You don’t need to explain, Chanyeol-ah. You don’t owe me one.”

 

The silence is so deafening after that and he never wanted to get out of his own place so much before. It’s just so embarrassing and he feels like he has done Chanyeol wrong. He just doesn’t want Chanyeol to feel guilty because of his foolishness.

 

“You know,” Chanyeol continues anyway. “I can still clearly remember what I told you 5 years ago, on our graduation party in my home.”

 

Baekhyun freezes.

 

“I told you—I told you that I’m going to marry you.”

 

This time he looks back at Chanyeol. Now that the light illuminated him he can finally see his swollen eyes and messy hair.

 

“We joked about that. You laughed so much when I told you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you someday.

 

You told me I’m too drunk. I drank, yes, but it doesn’t mean I didn’t mean everything I said.”

 

“You challenged me, you said you’d marry me if we can’t find the right one for us when we reach 30,” he’s now walking towards Baekhyun and he suits himself beside him, eyes not tearing away from his. “But I told you that we’re too old for that. So I said why not we make it by 26.”

 

“Because I knew I found the right one for me, I just didn’t know if you feel the same way.”

 

As he looks into Chanyeol’s eyes he sees the same spark he saw 15 years ago, when he agreed to eat lunch with him because he had too much kimbap for lunch. It’s the look of relief and genuine love for a person that you’d always want to be with.

 

“I know you’ve always put my needs over anything else, over yours. You’ve been so caring and so selfless when it comes to me. It made you happy and I just—I don’t want to take it away from you.

 

And I wanted you to know that I don’t need exploring or doing things on my own. I don’t want to do it alone.”

 

Chanyeol stops and Baekhyun just can’t find the right words to say. All of these are too overwhelming as he takes in every single word his bestfriend just said. The way he’s looking at him is really not helping too and he just really, really wants to cry.

 

“I don’t want to wait longer to be with the man I love.”

 

 

The look on his face is probably really ugly right now but there’s nothing that Chanyeol hasn’t seen yet. He lets out the ugliest cry he has ever had and buries his face in his hands. He felt his best friend’s arms encircle his shoulders and before he knows it Chanyeol kisses his temple and whispers to his ears _its okay_ repeatedly and huddles closer to his warmth.

 

 

 

 

 

After an hour of soothing him and drying his tears using his best friend’s shirt, he stands to get him an extra one which is on the far back of his closet. Chanyeol cheekily complies to change as he felt how damp his shirt was.

 

“I’m sorry for making you cry like that, Baek,” He mumbles as he clears out Baekhyun’s face with his hand. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

 

He couldn’t pay attention to any of those but the words _man I love_ kept on repeating in his head and it’s just unreal how he heard it first hand from Chanyeol. It was just a dream before, and it still feels like a dream until now.

 

He smiles at him when Chanyeol leans in to kiss his forehead. “Look how swollen your eyes are. You know I hate it when you cry.”

 

Baekhyun just hums and takes in Chanyeol’s warmth again when he grabs him closer and hugs him. “I missed you so, so much Baekhyun-ah.”

 

The newly found connection between them is kind of awkward for now but that doesn’t stop Chanyeol from doting on his bestfriend as he helps Baekhyun change his clothes in which the latter finds very endearing. He asks him for breakfast but Chanyeol preferred to plop on the bed so he drags Baekhyun with him.

 

He spoons Baekhyun and for a very long time, he felt so much comfort that he wiggled closer to Chanyeol. “Stop doing that I’m not planning to do anything drastic today.”

 

Indeed, Baekhyun stopped in an instant.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“Hm?”

 

He turns around and snuggles closer as Chanyeol hugs him, taking in his unique scent. “What about Seulgi?”

 

“What?”

 

“Seulgi.”

 

“Seulgi? Oh, she went home to her family. She’s a very busy wedding planner. She’s actually one of LA’s best! I had to woo her so she can find some time and go home with me so you two can talk.”

 

His bestfriend suddenly perks his head up, knocking Chanyeol’s chin as he sits up. “What the fuck—Chanyeol?!”

 

“What?” he asks as he soothes his chin from the pain.

 

“You can’t just barge in my apartment and tell me things like that! Are you even sure about this—I mean—”

 

Chanyeol only grabs his arm again and pulls him back to his embrace. “You knew me for 18 years. I’m not an idiot not to be sure for another 18 and a hundred more.”

 

 

“Fucking cheeseball.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s lying if it didn’t felt good lying in Chanyeol’s chest like this. He can’t find himself taking a nap when the love of his life is actually right here and there’s just so much questions in his head, but fuck those when his ultimate comfort is right here.

 

“I remember that time when I knew I was in love with you,” Chanyeol mumbles. “It was the very first time you listened to my mixtape when we were 16 and I saw how you enjoyed it. You told me I was so good and I should make you more.” He adds, his voice a little croaky but he loves hearing it nevertheless. “Seeing you smile like that just made me more passionate in doing the stuff I love.”

 

He doesn’t say anything but he hugs him tighter this time, encouraging him to go on, “I was supposed to confess to you when we were 18. But you met Joohyuk.”

 

So that explains it. His grumpiness when he introduced him to Joohyuk when all he thought was he was just sulking because he found someone first before him.

 

“I’m sorry, Yeollie.”

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. I’m here.”

 

Chanyeol stirs and asks Baekhyun to sit up. He decided to be bold this time so he lifts his other leg and straddled him.

 

Baekhyun cups his face and kisses every spot he has a chance on. Chanyeol moans and chuckles when his lips wandered off to his jaw.

 

“So, Jerte Valley it is?”

 

The man on top of him freezes and stops. He looks at Chanyeol intently, searching for answers but Chanyeol only grins at him.

 

“How did you know about the Jerte Valley?”

 

Chanyeol still doesn’t say anything and continues to grin at his bestfriend like he has done something naughty, “A-are you the client, Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol just nods like a kid.

 

“Does Jongdae know, too?”

 

Chanyeol chuckles, “Well, partly I guess? I insisted him to get your opinions since I know he doesn’t have any interests on those stuff. I just didn’t tell him that it was for you.”

 

God, he just wants to punch him in the face with how cute and ridiculous he looks right now. “But what about your parents—”

 

“The reason why I went to LA was to convince them to live my life. They have nothing against you but it took me a good, long time to assure them. The clinic is still open for me to use but I don’t wanna be wherever you aren’t.”

 

Baekhyun gulps, he didn’t told him about the promotion yet. “Chanyeol listen, it’s fine. You can continue the clinic there. Mr. Kim offered me a managerial position in Japan and I might take that offer.”

 

“What?! You did?” he exclaims, both his hands are cupping Baekhyun’s face now. “I’m so proud of you, Baek!”

 

Baekhyun cheekily smiles at him and Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to peck him on the lips.

 

It made his toes curl and his heart drop. He feels like he’s a teenager all of a sudden.

 

“C-can you say it again?”

 

Chanyeol’s brows furrowed. “Say what?”

 

“Earlier, before I cried.”

 

“Oh—that I love you?”

 

Baekhyun nods and he can’t help but get teary eyed just by hearing it. Chanyeol must’ve noticed it when he wipes his best friend’s eyes with his thumb.

 

“I love you, so much Baekhyun-ah. I love you, I love you, I love— ”

 

He crushes their lips together and this time Baekhyun relishes this moment until they're out of breath. He doesn't hesitate to do it several times again and Chanyeol doesn't mind either as he fervently kisses the man on his lap to his heart's content.

 

"I love you." Chanyeol mumbles onto his lips, smirking as he pecks his upper lip one last time.

 

"I love you, too. So, so much."

 

 

 

 

 

They bicker for a while whether it would be fine if Chanyeol gets to work in LA and him in Japan. For a moment there Chanyeol asks him to just stop working and live with him but this only made Baekhyun angry so in the end Chanyeol decided to put up a clinic in Japan instead, to where Baekhyun will be.

 

As they drift off to sleep he reminds himself to call Jongdae and Jongin when he wakes up because imagining their pissed off faces if they are left out is the worse, and Baekhyun is just having none of that.

 

“So you’re telling me that Baekhyun is the client?” Jongdae hisses as he points into Chanyeol who’s trying to stop himself from laughing.

 

Jongin on the other side has his mouth hang open as he tries to decipher everything that Baekhyun said.

 

Baekhyun only nods and almost face palms himself when he remembers all the promises that the ‘client’ is supposed to give. His part could’ve been huge.

 

“All that for nothing?! I literally sacrificed some of my work hours just to research all the cherry blossom places!” Jongdae fumed, his hands flailing everywhere now. “Fucking scam! You’re not gonna get away with this Park!

 

Seeing Jongdae’s flaring nose turned into goo when Minseok came to bring him his coffee is hilarious that he can’t help but slap Jongin’s arm.

 

“The fuck, hyung. I’m trying to take this all in!” Jongin shrugs him off as the two beside him continued to bicker. Jongin complains to him and all he did was nod and smile, amused by the pout that his CFO is showing him.

 

It took a long ass apology speech and kick in the shin by their youngest when Jongdae and Jongin finally welcomed him back with a big hug. They settled for a big lunch—Chanyeol’s treat of course—and stories from LA in which both of his friends are excited to hear. Chanyeol even brought all of Jongdae’s shoe request list for giving him headache about his favor and to not fire the person he contacted just to get to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They all went for a week off and decided to have a vacation in Jongin’s rest house. Mrs. Lee expressed how much he missed them when he cooked a feast that’s too much for four people.

 

Jongin and Jongdae also had to scoot away for a while every time Baekhyun and Chanyeol get too close with each other and tell them both off to get a room—in which they did anyway.

 

And every morning, Jongin and Jongdae will always be greeted with an apology for making _too much noise_ every night.

 

Jongin also had to call in the laundry service for a special cleaning.

 

 

 

 

They had to spend Chanyeol’s birthday back home since Baekhyun has already planned it out and Chanyeol hasn’t had any idea on that. He only told him about the reservation he made on a restaurant and a special gift that’s waiting for him in his home. Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows at that but Baekhyun opposes that it’s not the gift he’s expecting.

 

“That’s a pity.”

 

“Fuck you, you’re not getting anywhere near this ass after what you did yesterday and the day before, asshole.”

 

“You loved it, Baekkie.”

 

“Jesus—stop.”

 

He ignores the exhaustion he felt after completing all the dark blue and silver balloons that he’s been pumping on helium and all the pictures he printed back at the office. He just hopes that Chanyeol is sleeping soundly right now or else he’s fucked.

 

True to his word, Chanyeol is sleeping soundly in his bedroom, mouth slightly open and eyes half closed. He releases all the balloons with pictures in them and he straps in the big 26 in his headboard. It’s really similar to what Chanyeol has prepared before and the only difference is that he’ll be doing all the work, especially the breakfast.

 

When he checks the time it was 7am and he went straight to the kitchen to cook the both of them breakfast.

 

When he deemed that his eggs were perfect after three tries, he gets the small candle he brought and plops it in his stack of pancakes.

 

He waits for a few minutes inside his room and waits for Chanyeol to wake up. He sees the picture frame similar to his in Chanyeol’s study table along with his Dentistry books he still keep and he smiles to himself, imagining a Chanyeol studying in his college days while looking at that picture.

 

Chanyeol stirs and Baekhyun hides for a moment as he waits for Chanyeol to fully wake up. He must’ve noticed the change in his ceiling when he sits up abruptly and squints at the room for a better look. This was Baekhyun’s cue to sing to him and Chanyeol chuckles when he sees his breakfast in bed—Baekhyun not included—approaching him.

 

“Happy 26th birthday, Chanyeol,” He beams at his boyfriend.

 

“Did you prepare all of this?”

 

“Of course! It’s easy to do!”

 

“Have some originality at least, babe.”

 

He laughs and Baekhyun just had to smack him in the head, ignoring the giddiness he felt upon hearing nickname. “I printed different pictures!”

 

They laugh and he urged Chanyeol to eat before his coffee gets cold. He can’t help but squeal on how domestic this is.

 

When all of the plates were washed and they finished taking a bath separately (because Baekhyun was just having none of it, and he knows if they started it they would spend the whole day going at it like rabbits and he doesn’t want that), they settled on the bed again and started recalling all the pictures while sharing kisses in between.

 

 

 

 

 

“Read me a book, Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol suddenly begs in between their cuddles.

 

“A book? Why?”

 

“I just want to hear your voice more, so go and read me a book!” He is whining now and Baekhyun cringes at how he can act like a kid sometimes.

 

“Ugh, fine. Which book do you want?”

 

“I have my own copy of The Little Prince. It’s on my study table,” He points at the table in front of them and Baekhyun stands up, still all too lazy and confused.

 

The book is a bit old judging by the creases of the pages but it is still readable so Baekhyun starts at the first page, citing it like he has read it so many times before—which he has.

 

Chanyeol has his eyes closed while he listens attentively and Baekhyun got hooked when he’s already in the near to the middle.

 

As he opens the next page, he notices the bump in the middle and as he turns on another one he abruptly stops.

 

“Chanyeol?” he eyes at the thing like it’s the most foreign thing he has ever held on. It’s a simple silver band, and when he squints harder he sees the carved words _always with you. “What’s this?”_

 

He didn’t notice Chanyeol is already up on his bed and is kneeling right beside him. His heart beats so fast and he felt a bit dizzy as his hands shake from the gesture.

 

“Baekhyun. I know we’ve come a long way and I haven’t done this properly with you yet,” He reaches for Baekhyun’s knee and caresses it, hoping to soothe him. “You deserve to have this.”

 

“C-Chanyeol, I—”

 

“I love you, Baekhyun. I always have. And I always will.”

 

He gets the ring from his hand and guides Baekhyun’s head to look at him. His eyes are full of tears as he looks into Chanyeol.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Baekhyun lets out a laugh and lunges himself at Chanyeol, causing both of them to stumble back. He cups Chanyeol’s face and kisses the life out of him. He’s not really sure what he did in his past life to deserve someone like Chanyeol but one thing is for sure, they just both love each other and that’s all that matters.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yes, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2CyXo05Pew) by elijah who! ~
> 
> be my mutual! @cottonchks


End file.
